The Loud House: A Broken Family
by ArtAssassin
Summary: When Lincoln is sent away to boot camp for the next ten years, he returns to find his family in a " Broken " State and it's up to him to bring them back together before it's too late as a dangerous murderer is on the loose. [CANCELLED! Can be picked up by anyone who wants it]
1. Prologue

_**Henlo everyone, yes this isn't exactly my usual type of story but it's what i've decided to do. You may have seen a story like this before but my take on it is different in it's own right. Anyways enjoy~ **_

**The Loud house: A Broken Family- Prologue**

* * *

It was hot, to say the least. Being sent to boot camp was already one of the worst experiences Lincoln had to deal with, and he's been on this bus for over five hours already.

They came to get him early in the morning, he was still sleeping when they knocked. He was so sleep deprived because of the day before he almost fell asleep putting on his clothes, but his dad being the jerk he is shook him awake and watched him as he descended down the stairs, leaving the loud household for the next six months.

_Or so he thought._

Lincoln looked around for at least something to do. He saw kids who looked like adults, some looked terrified for their lives and others just looked out the window as tears slowly went down their cheeks. He then looked to the person sitting next to him which made him stop in place.

She looked to be around his age and also scared by her surroundings. She shook in place as she held onto something in her hands, one side of her face was covered by her fairly blond hair as her pale hazel eyes looked everywhere curiously but cautiously. She was wearing a blue sweater with a white hood with a symbol in the shape of a tiger on the right side of the sweater.

She had on black pants that looked to be ripped in a few areas, but not to noticeable. Her sneakers looked to be regular Jordans not that big a deal.

But lincoln looked back to her face, she was sweating as she was looking down now. She looked like she wanted to cry her eyes out, as if a dam was about to burst, but she stopped herself. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered something under her breath to herself.

Lincoln was not only scared for her but felt bad for her as well. He didn't know why right now but all he wanted to do was make sure she was safe at all costs. She then shifted herself upright and faced forward as she pulled her hands together, she held onto what looked to be a necklace in her hands.

Lincoln than faced towards the window again and saw only desert and sand for miles. Nothing else, it seemed like an endless void to him. That was until he saw something in the distance.

It wasn't big, it looked to be a camp of some sorts, there were cars surrounding it with a giant metal fence that served as walls to the camp. This had to be the place, this had to be where Lincoln and everyone else would be stuck for the next six months. The fence bothered him though, they were only going to be here for six months it seemed a bit drastic to have a metal fence trapping them in.

But this was boot camp so he couldn't really argue much, these places would always be a nightmare no one wanted to partake in. Who knows what kind of things went down here, and if they were bad, he did not want to find out.

It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance. The place was filled to the brim with guards and they looked dangerous, some had multiple dog tags around their necks, others had scars going over their faces or were even missing a limb but still looked scary.

As the bus came to a halt a woman walked on and stood in the front as she talked to the bus driver who gave a notepad containing a list of all the kids on board. She then looked up from the notepad and said,

" Alright listen up filth! This will be your new home for the next ten years so get used to it! " She yelled as she filled fear into some kids hearts.

Wait what did she just say! I could've sworn I would only be here for six months! Lincoln than opened his bag containing all his belongings and pushed clothes aside and pulled out a brochure.

He flew through pages quickly until he reached the end and looked to where it said the amount of days they would stay. When he expected to see just six months it instead said exactly what she had said.

He was really going to be here for the next ten years, he won't see his friends, family or even Ronnie Anne for a whole decade. It felt like he had been hit with a brick, he suddenly became light headed and his vision became blurry, he then started to fall and everything went dark.

Lincoln had fainted. This was his life from now on and there was nothing he could do about it.

To be continued.


	2. Dad's Trophy

**Wow, ok so I was not expecting so much reception on the prologue like that but thank you so much, but here we go first chapter on why Lincoln was sent to boot camp.**

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 1: Dad's Trophy**

* * *

_The day before Lincoln is sent to boot camp- 11 am_

Lincoln laid in bed reading an ace savvy on a Saturday morning as usual. As many times as he read these comics he just couldn't get enough. He loved them so much he would do anything just to get a new copy.

He laid in only his underwear. He fidgeted from time to time but was as comfortable as ever, this was like a routine to him, first remove all form of clothes besides your underwear, than make sure you have an ace savvy comic ready, lastly jump on comfortable bed and read to your heart's content.

This was the life for right here, Lincoln didn't know how it could get any better or worse, nothing right now could ruin this momen-

" AAGHH!? WHO DID THIS!? " Lynn sr screamed as loud as he voice allowed him. It even made Lincoln jump in shock and accidentally roll off his bed and hit his head pretty hard against the floor which made him clutch it annoyed.

" KIDS! DOWNSTAIRS NOW! " Lynn sr yelled loudly which made Lincoln groan in annoyance, all he wanted to do was read his comics in peace but now his dad was really mad over something so it seems like that idea was out the window now.

" What is dad so mad about now? " Lincoln heard Lola say as she walked past his door. " I don't know but he does not sound happy. " Lana replied in a confused manner.

Lincoln than got fully dressed and was the last one to come down the stairs to see his whole family sitting on the couch in front of their very angry father while Rita only pinched the bridge of her nose, Lincoln than sat down next to luna and whispered to her, " What is dad so mad about? "

Luna only sighed annoyed and said, " You won't believe it dude. " Lincoln was confused and looked ahead to his father who looked very angry and held what looked to be a broken trophy of some sort in his hand.

Than their mother, Rita loud looked at her husband with a disbelief expression and said, " Honey, I think this is going to far I mean it's only a trophy. " He then looked at her in shock and said, " Just a trophy? No it's more than that! It's about what it represents Rita! " He then looked back to his many children and takes a deep breath and says,

" Now I want you all to be honest with me and don't even think about lying to me. Which one of you came into our room and broke my trophy. " He had anger in his voice, no denying it.

They all responded at once with a hint of annoyance in their voice with answers like, " I was texting bobby! " or " I was making jokes! " and " I was reading comics! " while the only person to stay quiet was Lola loud who looked down with sweat coming down her face.

She then stood up with her head still looking to the floor and said, " Actually I know who did it. " She said slowly catching everyone's attention and making them all go quiet, especially Lana.

" You do? Well then spit it out Lola! " Lynn sr said.

She then looked up into his eyes, she could see the anger boiling in them. She then looked to Lincoln and said, " It was Linky, I saw him go in your room than run out really quickly. "

Everyone looked to Lincoln who stood up and said, " Dad she's lying! I didn't break your trophy! I was reading my ace sav-

" Did you go in our room Lincoln? " He asked in a nonchalant voice. " W-well I.. " Lincoln stayed quiet for a few seconds only for his father to yell and say, " DID YOU GO INTO ME AND YOUR MOTHERS ROOM! "

Lincoln flinched at his sudden anger and said, " Yes, I did. "

" So than you broke my trophy? " He asked as he raised it to his Lincoln's face. " No! I swear I didn't! I only went in to see if you were there but then mom was coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower so I ran out. "

" Well I don't believe you! You were the only one who came into our room so it had to be you! " His father yelled angrily.

" Dad I swear I-

" ENOUGH! " He yelled raising his hand silencing Lincoln and everyone else who watched either angry or annoyed. " I have had it with the lying and disrespect in this house, especially you Lincoln, I think it's time you learned some respect. " He said placing his trophy on the coffee table.

" W-what does that mean?.. " Lincoln asked a little scared. " It means I'm sending you to military school. " He said as he looked into his only sons eyes.

" Ok that's way to far! " Lynn said shocking everyone. " Listen dad as much as I love my trophies like there my own children, this is way to harsh of a punishment.

" Yeah, Lynn has a point dude, that's just bogus! " Luna said as she crossed her arms.

Than Rita walked to her husband and said, " Honey you're blowing this way out of proportion, I mean it's just a trophy. "

Than everyone started shouting at Lynn sr telling him this was way to much of a punishment only for him to yell and say, " Alright that's enough! " Once again silencing them all, he than faced Lincoln and said, " Your going first thing in the morning tomorrow, now go to your room! "

He yelled as Lincoln could feel the tears about to come out of his eyes, he was being punished all because Lola lied, he then ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

Rita than looked to her kids and said, " Go upstairs. Now! " She yelled scaring them more than their father did, when Rita was angry you did not want to mess with her.

They all obeyed and went upstairs as she pulled her husband into their room and locking the door, than all of them heard her yelling and cursing her husband out for such a ridiculous punishment against their only son.

As everyone made their way back to their respective rooms, Lana pulled Lola aside and said, " You lied and blamed Linky! How could you do that! "

" So what? It's not like dad's going to believe you and tell him I was the one who did it. " She said with a smug expression written across her face.

" So you did do it? But why Linky! How could you be so mean! " She said angrily only for Lola to push her out of her way and go back to her side of their room, she then sat in a chair and said,

" It's too late now. Daddy thinks Lincoln did it and there's changing his mind. " She then grinned smugly and went back to drinking her fake tea as Lana looked at her like she was a monster.

**A Couple Hours Later.**

* * *

As Lincoln is packing his belongings there's a knock on his door. He opens it slowly and sees his family, including his mother but no Lola standing in front of him with sad expressions.

Rita then bends down to his level and says, " I'm sorry sweetie, but he's made up his mind. " She then has a few tears fall out of her eyes and hugs Lincoln as he hugs back as tears fall out of his eyes.

Than the whole family commences in a group hug, they might not know it now but this will be the last group hug they will have for a very long time.

To Be Continued.


	3. Training Part 1

**I'm really happy you all enjoyed the first chapter, but let's keep the introduction short and get straight to the story, enjoy. **

_**The loud house: A Broken Family- Chapter 2: Training Part 1**_

* * *

It's been two months since I've last seen any of my family. I haven't even gotten any letters I mean I find this whole, " _no contact with the outside world " _stuff just a little harsh, don't you think?

Anyways, I've gotten a little used to this military life, I mean it isn't all that bad. We have to wake up at five in the morning and run about ten laps than go through a really hard training course which should be illegal because there's actual deadly weapons in place, I mean last week a kid almost got his arm cut off but ended up with an ugly scar.

The only reason I've been able to keep doing this everyday without going crazy is because of my new friend.

Her name is Rebecca Sharp, at first when I talked to her she was really shy.

_**-Flashback**_

Lincoln watched her confused. She looked like she didn't deserve to be here, but was so anyways. She still had on her sweater and had put her necklace around her neck, she was next in line to be given new clothes by one of the guards.

Lincoln really wanted to talk to her so he waited for her to walk away from the line. After about five minutes he walked up to her and said,

" Hi, I'm Lincoln loud, and you are? " He had asked her putting his hand out for a handshake which he instantly regretted, it's not like she's the man of the hour of something.

Lincoln awkwardly put his hand away and was about to say something else when he saw her face, she was as red as a tomato to say the least. She then backed up and ran away into the crowds of young girls and adults sent to this place as Lincoln asked her to wait only for her to disappear into the crowd.

_**-End Of Flashback**_

But after awhile, we finally talked and I really got to know her. I asked her why she was sent here but the look on her face told me that it was a sore subject. So I never brought it up again and I told her she didn't have to talk about it which had put a smile on her face.

So ever since than these past two months haven't so bad, especially since I have Rebecca with me, she's helped me through some tough times and I've helped her, we have each others backs.

We've also made sure to always pair up with each other whenever there's a difficult training course that requires a duo of two. So I guess with her by my side it's not all that bad I thought it would be, I mean sometimes she even acts like some of my sisters which makes me happy, as if home had never left me.

But today ended differently than I had hoped. Let's just say I may have lost control, and this is how it started.

The lieutenant had called to the main conference building, apparently she had an announcement to say to everyone, no one new if it would be good news or bad news but that's the last thing everyone wanted, because when you made her mad it was the end for you.

" Alright listen up maggots! Later today we're going to be testing your skills in a highly advanced match of paintball. " The lieutenant had said surprising everyone.

I mean the only real training they had done was with courses for two months straight and they had grown accustomed to that but actual guns? They haven't even been able to hold one yet, so this was probably a test to see who was really ready for guns.

She then walked out the room and they were all told to go back to their dorms while they set up the big room for their giant paintball match, Lincoln and Rebecca walked out talking about how fun this was going to be, what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

His name was Jason Paulinsky and he watched with jealousy and anger, he didn't know Lincoln or Rebecca but he wanted Rebecca. Badly. He didn't know why but all his life he had a certain hunger for lust, it drove him crazy. If he didn't get the girl he wanted he would take her by force and not care about the consequences.

_**Later On..**_

* * *

Everyone was dressed in camo clothing while they held paintball guns. They waited for the siren to go off so that they can find hiding spots and begin their onslaught on each other so that one may stand victorious, unless you had made an alliance like Lincoln and Rebecca had done.

Suddenly they all heard a loud ear blistering siren that let them all know, it was game time. They all ran to corners for cover or to hide this whole thing out.

Lincoln and Rebecca ran behind a big tree with multiple bushes next to it and sat down.

" So how about we hide this whole thing out? " Lincoln asked with a nervous smile only to be met with one as well.

" I say that sounds like a great idea. " Rebecca said with a nervous smile as well.

And so as they listened to the paintball battle that happened behind them, they were only ever caught a few times but easily took care of them and regained their cover, little did they know that they were still being watched.

He watched from one of the bushes and waited for the right moment to strike, like a predator waiting for it's prey to have it's guard down at the right moment.

And as they waited, Lincoln and Rebecca slowly drifted off to sleep. Drowsiness crept in and in a matter of minutes, they were asleep against the tree that served as their cover.

_**A Couple Minutes Later.. **_

Lincoln was awoken to the sound of grunting and yelling. As his eyes slowly crept open, what he saw not only made him sick to his stomach, it angered him to a point where he lost all sense of who he was.

He saw Rebecca struggling to protect herself against Jason who was forcing her down as he covered her mouth and said traumatizing things like, " Shut up! It will be over soon! " or " Don't worry, it won't hurt that much. "

Her clothes were ripped just a bit as Jason must've attacked her from the start, he probably waited for Lincoln to fall asleep to make his move. As jason was unbuckling his pants he was hit with a punch from Lincoln that sent him rolling away.

Rebecca stood up and moved to Lincoln's side but he ran after Jason who was wiping some blood from his nose but was kicked in the chest and was now on his back. Now one thing you should know is that Jason was older than Lincoln and Rebecca and much bigger than them but his strength was not the best, he never made an effort to build his body to better shape and didn't care about what anyone said of him.

Lincoln grabbed his shirt and pulled him into his fist which collided with his face and broke his nose on impact, and was only followed with an onslaught of punches and kicks to Jason's pathetic body.

Rebecca only watched as her friend beat the life out of her attacker, she was grateful Lincoln was standing up for her but she had never seen this side of him before and if she had to be honest.. It scared her.

Soon enough some guards came running to Lincoln and pulled him off Jason and held him down as another guard went to Jason's side for a pulse…

He didn't feel anything.

He looked back to the other guard and shook his head which only shocked him and Rebecca.

Lincoln had killed him. There was nothing he could do to change that.

* * *

A man in his home was calmly cleaning a knife that had blood on it, it's like if it didn't have any effect on him. Once the knife was completely clean he set it down and sat in a chair in the center of his home.

He then was about to turn on his television when he couldn't find his remote, he looked to his left to see it wasn't their so he then looked to his right to find it next to a dead body bleeding all over his carpet, it was a blond woman with a cut to her throat.

He then walked over to the remote and set it on his shelf and sighed annoyed as he grabbed the body and began dragging it away.

_To Be Continued.._


	4. Checking on The Family

_**Henlo everyone! Sorry for the delay of this chapter but it's finally here, it was originally supposed to be released on christmas but some things came up, anyways enjoy the chapter! Warning: If your struggling with depression or suicide, I suggest you skip Lisa's part than, ok now enjoy!**_

_**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 3: Checking On The Family**_

* * *

Two months have passed. This Loud House isn't exactly.. Loud anymore. Things have seriously changed ever since Lincoln was forced to leave against his will. The family just isn't the same anymore. We should start with the parents.

Rita Loud has grown to loathe her husband. It hasn't been an easy two months for her, especially as a mother. She doesn't know how she can live through another four months of this. It's like torture. Every time Lynn tries to fool around in bed she just says she's tired and goes to sleep much to his dismay, she even began rethinking their marriage. It shocked her that she even had that thought cross her mind, but she couldn't help it. She loved him of course… but that was before. Now after what he's done she just doesn't feel that same feeling anymore. She wouldn't do anything now of course, for the sake of her family. But she knew that now, she did not love him anymore.

In Lynn Sr's eyes, he knew he had done the right thing. Heck it happened to him growing up. He had broken his father's prized possession and his father had punished him for it. He was sent to boot camp for a couple months and came back a new person. But was it really the right thing to do? I mean Lincoln is only twelve right now, not even a teenager yet… was this really what he wanted for his only son? At first he had done it in a fit of rage and no one could change his mind but now he didn't know what he had done. He felt like he was becoming the one thing he didn't want to become.. His father.

With the oldest of the loud siblings, she felt like she was taking it the hardest. She thought this would be a fast six months but it felt more like six years for her. All she wanted to do now was just hold her little and only brother in her arms once again and never let go of him, she wanted to hold him and take care of him like before.. But she couldn't. That wasn't possible at the moment and it drove her crazy. She then began thinking about her relationship with him again. Was she the best sister towards him? Or even his favorite? She was always bossing him around and turned into a raging monster whenever he entered her and Leni's room. Not only that she hadn't talked to bobby in awhile. He would text her everyday wanting an answer but she never responded because she just didn't feel up to talking, she hadn't gone outside to the mall with Leni or anyone for that matter. It was only when they had to go to school that she left the house. Other than that, Lori was… depressed.

For the second oldest loud sibling, she had changed into someone the sisters had never seen. She had become more assertive, would stop any fights that would happen between the twins, her anger became more dominant than her other emotions, she wasn't her usual happy cherry self anymore. The old Leni had disappeared. But not entirely though.. When she would make dresses she'd burst out crying, it reminded her of when Lincoln would model her dresses for her, he never enjoyed it and she knew that but she was just happy he'd actually agree to it for her. It reminded her of the good times, the Loud House now was not loud nor the same anymore. It honestly broke Leni's heart, and she'd never forgive her father for what he had done.

Now Luna was a different story. She had stopped playing any form of music and didn't care what her friends or family said, because her biggest fan had been sent away and wouldn't be back for another four months. It made her so mad she.. She started to drink in secret. She had been taking it from her parents while they slept and it made her lose her worries. She felt different when she drank, and she didn't care if it was becoming a problem.

Luan had closed down funny business inc. She didn't have her assistant anymore nor her brother. She had even stopped telling jokes, sure she'd say a few here and there but she stopped because it only made her feel worse about herself, she knew she told bad jokes on purpose but it still hurt when no one laughed and it made her feel inadequate about herself. She felt like a nobody and… like if she never existed in the first place.

Lynn continued to play sports and tried her best to just ignore this whole situation. She didn't want to let herself be seen crying or hurting because she took it upon herself to be the one to stay strong. No matter how much it hurt inside. Of course she missed her brother, he was her biggest fan even if he didn't show it as much, she knew he loved her.. Right?

It may not seem like it but Lucy was taking this just as hard as everyone else. She'd always occasionally knock on Lincoln's door hoping she'd hear a knock back.. But she never did. She even asked her spirits for help to make Lincoln return faster but she never got an answer. After a while she began to lose hope, like if Lincoln would never return or if he never existed at all. She didn't know why she was having these thoughts but.. It was driving her crazy.

The twins.. Well, let's just say it wasn't exactly the best case of perfect siblings here. Everyday after Lincoln had left, the sisters would have to make sure they didn't get into a fight, before they would fight as sisters but now.. Something was different. They looked to be fighting over a different reason, like if there was some hate involved. Lana had been taking it well but she did miss her brother deeply, he was always like a second father to her and took care of her when he had too. Lola on the other hand.. Well let's just say that she didn't care one bit. If anything she was happy she pinned the blame on Lincoln, now she didn't have to deal with seeing him prance around in his underwear, she didn't have to deal with him and Clyde watching their stupid ghost hunting show and she didn't have to deal with his disgusting sandwiches that he ate. She was very happy that Lincoln had been sent away and not her. She had something more important on the line anyways.

Lisa unknown to her sisters had been taking Lincoln's departure harder than it seemed. Regularly she would _act _like her smart self and correct her siblings on whatever mistakes they had made or would call Lana and Lola useless for fighting so much. But in secret.. She had been taking antidepressants. She had been taking them the right way obviously and would take them when she felt close to killing herself. She didn't know exactly why she felt so saddened by Lincoln leaving mainly because she likes to ignore emotions but she did and she felt.. Depressed and.. Suicidal of all things and she took them to control herself.. Because the last thing she wanted was too hurt her family more if she ever did indeed take her own life.

With Lily, it would be like you'd expect. As a one year old she didn't know what was going on she's just a baby for crying out loud. But even for her age, even she could tell things weren't the same without her big brother there to comfort her, she would cry from time to time only for her family to try and calm her down. It never worked though, she'd continue to cry and try to say Lincoln's name, cooing for him to come to her only for her sisters have no idea what to do and only try not to cry themselves.

Until today, things were going this way, it was Lola's big pageant day and she was determined to win it.. Until this happened.

* * *

Lana walked into her and her twins room to see Lola in a stupid blue dress, she clearly had makeup on and was finishing up on her hair, she was straightening it while looking at herself in the mirror, she has on a big smile too. Lana is confused on why she would have a smile on and asks,

" Why are you smiling? This stupid pageant can't be that important. " She says annoyed as she walks to her side of their room only to hear a gasp and look back to Lola who turns her chair around and is now facing Lana who says, " It is too important! And the pageant isn't what I'm excited about, it's about what daddy is giving me! " She says happily as she faces the mirror again and continues to work on her blonde short hair.

Lana is now even more confused as she says, " What are you talking about? What is dad giving you? " She asks confused only for Lola to purse her lips and pause on her hair for a second but continue on, which angers Lana as she yells.

" WHAT IS HE GIVING YOU LOLA! " She yells angrily. Lola sighs annoyed and sets her hair straightener down and faces her twin again and says, " Ok fine, if you want to know so badly. " She then smiles again and says, " He's giving me Lincoln's old room! " She cheers happily as Lana looks at her shocked and angered.

She must've begged him for it. Yeah that must be what she did. Lana was angered deeply, Lola was going to take Lincoln's room and turn it into some princess wonderland. She didn't care that she got Lincoln sent away, she only cared about one thing and that was herself. Lana gripped her hands tightly into fists as her skin was literally turning red.

When Lola stood up to get something from her bed she was tackled by Lana causing both of them to hit the ground roughly, Lana threw the first punches hitting Lola in the face already bruising her eye, that's a definite black eye for sure, Lola then kicks her off of her and punches Lana down and punches her repeatedly only for Lana to cover herself.

As the twins continue to fight, the clueless family is downstairs watching TV. This seems to be the only thing they still do together. That is until they hear glass breaking, some things being thrown around and not to mention all the screaming and yelling.

As Lori and Luna are about to run upstairs and break them up before it gets worse than it already is, the twins whilst holding each other fall down the stairs and tumble right into Luna.

They then separate themselves and the whole family can see just how much they've hurt each other this time. Lana is breathing harshly while she has some bruises on her body, her nose is bleeding while her busted lip begins to bruise. Her overalls are scratched, probably because of the broken glass from the window and her hair is all messed up, while her red hat is missing.

Lola on the other hand is even worse. Her left eye is bruised to the point where it won't even open. Her nose is also bleeding as is her mouth, she's holding her left arm which is bleeding from the broken glass. Her dress is absolutely destroyed, theirs rips everywhere and her hair is no longer straight, it's frizzy and messed up.

" WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LANA! " Lola yelled angrily at her twin who got even more mad at her then said,

" MY PROBLEM! Y- "

" ENOUGH! " Leni yelled surprising everyone. " This is ridiculous! Why are you even fighting this time! " She yelled annoyed.

" Because I'm done protecting this ungrateful jerk! " Lana said angrily as she pointed her finger at her twin while Lola froze in place then said, " Now Lana, shut you m- "

" NO! I'm done! Guys, the reason Lincoln got sent away is because of Lola! She framed him! It was her who broke dad's trophy, she only said it was him because she wanted to win a pageant! " Lana yelled with the breathe she had left.

Everyone freezes as they look at their little sister, Luna is the first person to speak up as she looks at Lola with hate in her eyes.

" Lola. Is this true? " She said while gripping her hands tightly. Lola was looking down only to chuckle then she laughs surprising everyone, she then looks at Luna and says, " Yes! Alright fine, I broke dad's trophy and I blamed Lincoln! But I only did it because the most important pageant of my life was going to happen later in the week, I wasn't about to get grounded because of some dumb trophy that's over twenty years old. "

Everything Lola had said had not only angered Lana and everyone else, it pushed her over the edge, she had finally snapped.

She then looked down and saw a piece of glass from their window that they broke while fighting, she picks it up and runs at Lola and pulls her by her shoulder then does what no one expected.

She slashes Lola over her right eye, not only making her bleed, it will definitely scar her for the rest of her life.

Lola falls down clutching her face as she screams a bloodcurdling scream. Lana backs up scared, she then drops the bloody piece of glass on the carpet staining it as she covers her mouth in shock of what she's done, her shocked family looks at her as Luna says.

" What did you just do.. "

* * *

Meanwhile At Royal Wood's Lake

A body is pulled from the lake as the police gather around to identify it. A detective runs over and checks her hair color only to be exactly what he expected.

" Detective! Is she- " His partner asks only to be cut off.

" Yes. She is blond. The royal woods killer strikes again. " He says as he grips his hand angrily.

_To be continued.._


	5. Training Part 2

**Well we all saw what happened last chapter, why don't we check back in with Lincoln. Enjoy. **

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 4: Training Part 2**

* * *

" Jason Paulinsky. That's the victims name, lieutenant. " An officer said as he held Jason's file in his hands while the lieutenant watched two big guards through a one way window yell at Lincoln about what he did.

" He was supposed to stay for the long term, full ten years, had a record of grand theft auto, assault with a deadly weapon and attempted rape. The kid was sent here after state officials decided he could use a second chance. " He said as he closed Jason's file and put it on the lieutenants desk.

" Tell me again what the cause of death was? " She asked although already knowing the answer.

" Uh well let's see, the kid attacked him and lost it, from what some other kids are saying he used his bare fists as he beat him senseless. " The officer said.

" That! That right there are lies, greene! " She said as she looked at Lincoln closer. " What exactly are you trying to say? " Greene asked confused.

" Have you seen Paulinsky? Don't you remember how much bigger he was then everyone else? He towered over everyone else and scarred fear into their hearts only to be killed by this scrawny thing! " She said as she yelled with a smile on her face.

" Alright I get it, he was killed by a kid not much bigger than him, your point lieutenant? " Greene asked already done with the conversation.

" My point Greene! is that this kid has more potential than we thought. " She said as she faced Lincoln once more with a sadistic smile across her face.

What she didn't see was the look on Greene's face. He already knew the idea going through her mind and wasn't about to let it happen again, so he responded angrily.

" No! No, lieutenant you can't! " He yelled angrily. " And why not! Don't you see the potential in him! If he can defea- no! Kill a person like Paulinsky! Than I think we have ourselves another Zoloman. " She said as her smile turned into a serious expression on her face only to be grabbed forcefully by Greene and pushed against a wall as he looked at her in the face with an angry expression.

" I am going to warn you now. You cannot let another murderer go free just because you see _potential _in them, I won't stand for it! Not again! " He said as he yelled in her face.

He was then shoved back by her and crashes into her desk almost breaking it in half. When he was about to get back up she pointed a gun at his face which made him stop in place with a shocked expression, " You know you get really ahead of yourself greene, especially with me! " The lieutenant said calm but still clearly pissed.

She then kicked him in the face, breaking his nose on impact. She walked over to him and placed her foot on his neck stopping his airflow as she pointed her gun at his face once more, she then said, " I am only going to say this once, so I suggest you listen closely before I blow your brains out! This kid has a lot of potential that I am going to train into the toughest and most dangerous soldier we have ever had! And I'm not going to let one measly death of an attempted rapist who got what he deserved from stopping me! And neither will you so I'll see you in hell. " She then cocked her gun and aimed at his heart

" Wait wait no! Please do- " She shot him straight through the heart, killing him instantly, good thing she always uses a silenced gun or this would have gotten a lot more deadly.

Once she disposed of Greene's body and finished cleaning the room when the other two guards walked out of the room and said, " We've finished lieutenant, he's all yours. "

" Good. I'd like to be alone while I talk to our little killer here. " She said as the guards nodded and walked out of the room.

She then smiled and walked inside the room with Lincoln already seated so she sat down in front of him. He only looked down at the ground as his hands were in handcuffs. He seemed to have calmed down now, he didn't seem angry or looked to be the attacking type, it honestly made her excited but wonder just what could have set him off.

She then cleared her throat and said, " Well, it would seem your in quite the predicament now doesn't it? "

He didn't respond. It made her think so she said, " So how'd you kill him? With your bare hands I heard, though I wish I was there to see it. " This made Lincoln actually look up at her, she saw this and looked directly into his eyes, he looked to be confused so he said,

" Aren't you supposed to be mad? I just.. I just killed someone.. I'm going to jail aren't I? " He said in a scared tone and was on the verge of crying when he felt a sudden sharp pain on the right side of his face.

She slapped him as hard as she could and looked at him with an angry expression on her face. When he faced her again she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her face, basically breathing on each other, she said in an angry tone.

" If you cry I will not hesitate to beat you close to an inch of your life, even if you are to be my prized pupil. " She then let him go as he hit his chair roughly, he then looked at her confused and said, " Prized pupil? What are you talking about? I thought I was arre- "

" If it makes you feel any better, the monster you killed had a record. Pretty bad one at that, he was a rapist. " She said nonchalantly. This silenced Lincoln as he looked at her shocked, he then looked to the ground and said, " But still.. He's dead because of me.. "

" And your happy about it aren't you? " She asked as she studied his face. Lincoln answered back but not looking her in the eye, " Of course I'm not! "

" You're lying. I can tell when people lie to me and you avoided my eyes when you said that, therefore you're lying to me. " She said with a smug smile.

" I'M NOT LYING! " Lincoln yelled slamming his hands down on the table as he began to grow angry, this put a smile on the lieutenant's face, she wanted to see his anger in person.

" Your not going anywhere just letting you know. " She said nonchalantly. Lincoln looked at her confused and said, " W-what do you mean? "

" According to the outside world, they don't know Jason Paulinsky is dead, therefore your not guilty of anything and don't have to go anywhere. "

" But isn't that ille- " He was cut off before he could finish his sentence. " Unless I make a couple of calls and have you out of here by next sunrise, is that what you want? " She asked him only for Lincoln to stay quiet and avoid her eyes.

" That's what I thought, but the only way your going to stay here _innocent _that is if you do one thing for me. " She said as her smile grew.

Lincoln didn't answer right away because this whole thing was just plain crazy. He had killed someone but didn't feel bad about it which made him question his sanity. Now, this crazy lady was offering him a choice of keeping this whole thing under wraps unless he does something for her? There are two options here. Either ask what it is she wants and live on scott free with no criminal record whatsoever, or ignore her question and be taken away to live the rest of his life in prison. He'll never be able to see his family, friends or anyone ever again.

Now knowing Lincoln, of course he would do the right thing and take his punishment but.. There was something or well _someone _else now. He wanted to be with Rebecca. They had become such good friends that he couldn't just leave her alone for the next ten years, it would crush her. So Lincoln did what he had to do, for Rebecca's sake.

" Anything. " He said with his best serious face on. She smiled evilly at him, now finally having what she wanted once again after a very long time.

* * *

_**A Little While Later.. **_

As Rebecca was about to go to her dorm room for bed she was pulled aside with one hand over her mouth, she instantly elbowed whoever it was in the gut and was about to punch them when she saw the snow white hair on this mysterious person.

" Lincoln? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! " She said as she helped him back up and said, " How are you even here I thought that you were arrested? "

" Well, let's just say I made a deal..ow.. " He said as he held his gut. " W-what do you mean? " She asked confused.

After about thirty minutes Lincoln finished explaining to Rebecca everything that happened. " Wow, so Jason was actually- "

" A crazy guy with a bad record who was also a..that.. " Lincoln said finishing her sentence. " And that your getting a second chance! I'm so happy! " She said as she hugged him, he hugged back but didn't exactly finish telling her the whole deal, so he pulled her off and looked her in the face.

" There's something else actually.. " He said. " What is it? " She asked. " It's just that.. The only way I'm going to be able to stay here is if.. Is if I become the lieutenants pupil. " Lincoln said in a sad tone.

" Why do you sound sad? That sounds like a great honor...I hope.. " She said trying to sound cheerful.

" Well in a way but.. Once I do we can't hang out as much anymore. " Lincoln said admitting the sad truth.

" What.. why? " She said in a sad tone. " There has to be another way right? That's not fair! " Rebecca yelled on the verge of tears only for Lincoln to hug her. " I'll try to make time for us to hang out, I promise. " Lincoln said as Rebecca hugged him back with a content smile on her face.

She then got an idea that made her blush and pulled out of the hug she was in with Lincoln, she then looked him in the face and said, " You know what you are Lincoln Loud? " She said as she got closer and closer to his face making Lincoln sweat a bit before finally answering.

" W-what? " He asked like an idiot. " My. Hero. " She said before kissing him on the mouth making Lincoln's eyes widened until he finally kissed her back.

* * *

Somewhere in a house a man was watching his TV when he checked the news.

" This just in, another body of a blond woman has been found and retrieved from Royal Woods Lake, the police think this was the doing of the Royal Woods Killer where the only targets so far have been blond women, the investigation is still going. " A news anchor said only till the TV was turned off.

The man smiled wickedly and laughed like a maniac then said, " I like that name. I think I'll keep it, what do you think of it? " The mysterious man asked a severed head of a blond woman as he laughed maniacally.

To be continued..


	6. It's been too long

**Alright well, I don't want to keep you all waiting so here we go, enjoy. **

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 5: **_**" It's been too long. "**_

* * *

Ten years. It had been ten years since Lincoln had seen any of his family. He had missed Lily growing up for what is most of her child years. He missed Lori going to college and getting married to Bobby. Not to mention he hasn't seen any of his friends and who knows where there at right now. For all Lincoln could know right now is that they could be dead, of course that's the exact opposite of what he wants.

A lot happened to Lincoln and Rebecca in ten years. Let's start with our main character, Lincoln Loud.

After Jason Paulinsky's death was covered up and said to be caused by a freak accident, Lincoln had no choice but to train under the lieutenant who described it to be very intense and could very well kill him in the process, but he accepted anyways. He did it because he doesn't want to leave his family and especially Rebecca.

On the first day Lincoln almost gave up. She had started with chasing him all across the campus with blades that could cut through the human body like butter. He had sworn he'd lost at least ten pounds that day, not to mention he never ran so much in his life, though when a crazy lieutenant is chasing you with butter blades there's no excuse to stop running.

Then after a few months it seemed that they were making progress. Lincoln was able to dodge her attacks swiftly taking a cut here and there but always came out on top. He had stopped running and started to learn every form of self defense their was. His body had adjusted to his new workout and abs followed suit.

But once six months had hit, Lincoln could feel the pain his family was feeling even from wherever he was, for some odd reason he could just feel a pain in his heart that he used as motivation to come back better and stronger and he promised to never let anyone down for the rest of his life.

Now then onto Rebecca. Once Lincoln was pulled away from the normal training sessions to be trained under the lieutenant, she decided she wasn't about to let that happen. Well not just because Lincoln was her new best friend, but because he was her boyfriend now, and she wanted to spend time with him as much as she could.

So what did she do? She demanded it right in front of her face right as Lincoln and the guards watched and what's crazy is that she actually allowed it. So for the next ten years, after a whole days worth of training Rebecca would get Lincoln all to herself.

And the more she got to know him, the fear she had of him dwindled. She could see Lincoln for who he was, a nice and kind person who would never hurt her. Sadly, not everyone else saw him like that, they only saw him as a deranged murderer.

Every time Lincoln would try to socialize during lunch break or asked for help with a task they would only run away or backed up and asked for no trouble which annoyed Lincoln all throughout the ten years, yeah after a while some people forgot about it, but it was still there and it would continue to peck at his social life the entire time, even when Jason was dead he was still eating away at Lincoln's life.

So Lincoln decided to have lunch break with the lieutenant which confused her but after a couple of tries she finally allowed it, but of course she wasn't his friend only his mentor though they did start to get along and even open up to each other at some points, it was a little weird but in a way she was like another mother to him. Even if she was literally insane.

Anyways back to Rebecca, once her and Lincoln entered their teenage years they started to become more.. Intimate. They started kissing more often than usual and whenever Lincoln would try to blow off training to be with her they'd always get found and Lincoln would have to deal with her punishment and hear a whole speech about why this is important, he never paid attention to it but he always pretended like he did.

But whenever Lincoln and Rebecca would try to have sex, they would have to be extra careful because their wasn't exactly condoms in a boot camp. Thankfully, Rebecca never got pregnant but whenever they got a scare, the lieutenant would always act.. different..

She would always have everything ready for a delivery in case there was a baby instead of punishing Lincoln for being so careless and irresponsible. It's like she wanted Lincoln and Rebecca to have a baby.

Anyways after ten years had passed both Lincoln and Rebecca were completely different people. Lincoln was trained in every form of defense, martial arts, kung fu, you know the usual. He became one of the fastest gun reloader's in the world, he could name every single knife or gun in an instant and even went on missions some times and would always come back with the job done, even if it meant taking another life. He would never hesitate.

Rebecca had learned a bit from the lieutenant as well, she knew how to defend herself even better than what the other teachers were teaching them. She became very intelligent in knowing codes, morse code, brail any form of it she would understand it in a matter of seconds.

So when the last day came for both of them, they were happy of course but were saddened that they couldn't see their second mother anymore. Over the ten years, they had grown a relationship that the three of them never expected, they became a family in a way and were ready to return home as new people.

**The Last Day**

Lincoln had let go of the lieutenant and nodded to her as did she and boarded the bus with Rebecca who gave her a big hug before she got on which she gladly accepted.

Once she let go she got on and sat next to Lincoln putting her head on his shoulder as Lincoln looked out the window once more and said,

" It's been too long. "

* * *

The mysterious man walked inside a store and looked around aware of his surroundings until something caught his eyes that made them light up and a sadistic smile creep along his face.

A blond woman was standing in an aisle looking for something. The mysterious man didn't know what but he could tell she was very distressed, looked like she hasn't had any action in awhile and had a girl with her. She looked like she could be her daughter.

This made his smile disappear. He was used to killing the woman just by themselves but hadn't killed any children and frankly he didn't want to so he did the one thing he could think off, run away.

He ran right out the store and didn't look back.

But if we know one thing, it's that this woman was Rita Loud.

To be continued.

* * *

**I know this was really a catch up chapter but next chapter trust me, it'll be great, anyways until then Arrivederci!**


	7. It was the worst day of my life

**Henlo everyone! New chapter is here and ready for you all! Enjoy!**

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 6: " It was the worst day of my life "**

* * *

"We're here, Rebecca wake up. " Lincoln said quietly as he patted his girlfriend's head with care.

She twitched a bit then hugged around his waist caressing his six pack as she mumbled in her sleep daze, "One second Mr. Fuzzlebottom, I need to go to the vending...Machine.. "

Lincoln subdued his laughter then said, "If you wake up now I promise to let you be player one. "

Rebecca jolted from his waist with her eyes wide and full of energy, she then grabbed her bag full of her belongings and said, "You better not go back on that promise! I'm warning you now Lincoln! "

Lincoln responded with a laugh and retorted with, "I may or may not have been lying who knows. " He raised his shoulders and looked away with a sly smile.

"Why you little- " Rebecca was about to attack when the bus driver said while looking back annoyed, "If you kids are done flirting over there! I believe this is your stop, Royal Woods, Michigan. "

Lincoln then said with a blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment, "Right sir, sorry about that, c'mon Rebecca, we're finally home. " He then grabbed his belongings and grabbed her hand then walked off the bus.

Once they we're off, Lincoln froze, it had been ten years since he saw this place and well.. He didn't know how to feel about it.. I mean there was happiness but another part of him.. He felt as if.. He didn't know how to describe it to be honest.

He then looked at Rebecca and said, "Alright first order of business, I'm putting operation head to Flip's Food N' Fuel for some flippies and think of a shorter name for this operation, into action! "

Just as he said this though he was pushed down when a woman ran past him running towards the now speeding off bus calling out for it to stop only to no avail.

Lincoln was helped up by Rebecca and when she was about to go have a word with this mystery woman, Lincoln stopped her and said, "I don't know what it is.. But I feel like I know her. "

Rebecca looked at him with a mix of shock and surprise, "Are you sure? You don't think it's one of your..sisters do you? " she said, whispering the end of her sentence.

"Only one way to find out. " He then started to walk towards the woman who was now sitting on the bench with her face in her hands.

He stood a couple feet away from her and got a good look at what she was wearing, she had on what looked to be sports pads on and wearing socks that almost reached her knees and shoes that looked to be made for football.

She had long brown her that was very messy and a red and white tracksuit with a sign on the back of her shirt that reads, " Number 1 " Lincoln then knew exactly who this was.

He cleared his voice and said, "Ma'am um.. You're name wouldn't happen to be Lynn Loud would it? " He asked very nervously as Rebecca watched from afar.

The woman didn't look up, she made no movements for a few seconds until she said, "Go..away, I'm not in the mood for any harassment right now, I have enough charges as it is. "

"Oh.. I'm sorry for bothering you, I just thought you were someone I knew. " Lincoln said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The woman then looked up and Lincoln got a good look at the woman now, she had big brown eyes that we're red and puffy, she looked to have some messed up makeup and she seemed to be uncomfortable at the moment.

"If you're another one of those stalkers I swear to god! " She said as she was now raising her voice.

"Stalkers? What, n- " He was cut off when she pulled him by his shirt and said, "You people can't leave us alone can't you! We're going through enough as it is! "

"Wait Lynn it's not what you think! " Lincoln yelled in fear. "I think it is what I think! And now it looks like I'm going to have another charge on my record! " She then raised her fist as she was about to punch him right in the face only for Lincoln to yell, "LYNN IT'S ME! LINCOLN! "

She froze. She dropped Lincoln as Rebecca ran to his side as Lynn backed up in confusion and fear.

"T-that's not p-possible.. T-they said you w-we're.. " Lynn's eyes began to swell as tears started to fall out.

"Lynn.. Are you ok? " Her brother asked worried about his older sister. "They said you were...dead. " Lynn said.

Lincoln then froze himself. Who said he was dead? Why would they even say that? "What are you talking about Lynn? Who said that? "

Lynn then sat back down on the bench and said, "Those army guys or whatever.. They said you were killed by some other kid during a training sequence. "

Lincoln and Rebecca then both looked to each other with wide eyes and said, "Jason Paulinsky. "

Lynn looked back to them confused and said, " Who? What are you two talking about? "

"Listen Lynn, I don't know for sure, but I think those army guys got the message wrong but clearly I'm not dead, some other guy died. " Lincoln said as he walked to Lynn and sat down next to her.

"I remember that day.. It was the worst day I've ever had in my whole life. " Lynn said as she hugged onto Lincoln's arm. "

* * *

_**Flashback 10 Years Ago**_

Two officers walked out of the morgue and one of them said to the doctor, "So what's his name? We need to contact his family. "

The doctor had taken off his glasses just before they arrived and looked at the paper containing all the information about Jason's death, due to his poor eyesight he could only make out one name, "Lincoln..Loud, I believe that was his name. "

"Alright then, we'll be on our way. " They walked to a car parked outside and left right away as the doctor walked back inside.

* * *

**Currently in Royal Woods**

It had been almost three months since Lincoln had left to boot camp and things were not looking good for the Loud family, Lola had to get surgery for her eye that will forever scar her face, but she was punished for framing Lincoln and wasn't allowed to attend pageants for as long as Lincoln was at boot camp but she didn't care, she knew her career was over and cried everyday about it.

Her parents had tried to contact the boot camp but to no avail, no one would pick up, it was as if they didn't wan't them to make contact.

Lana was punished severely meaning she wasn't allowed to see any of her pets, couldn't watch TV or do anything fun, but she could care less, she hated her twin and knew what she did was right in her eyes.

Then there was that fateful knock on the door.

"Lori sweetie, did you invite any friends over? " Rita asked as she was carrying Lily only for Lori to look away from her phone and say, "Nope, too busy texting Bobby mom. "

"Uh dudes, it looks like those guys who took Little dude away. " Luna said as she peeked from the windows curtains. "

Leni gasped loudly and said, "IS LINCY BACK!? I hope he is! "

Rita then walked to the door and opened only to see no Lincoln but just two officers wearing camo outfits, one was a woman, the other was a man.

"Hello ma'am. " Said the man, "I am officer Charles Douglass, this is officer Amy Pascal, and we are from the training facility that you sent your son too, you are Rita Loud right? "

"Yes, I am, if I may ask but what is this about? Is my son in some kind of trouble? " Rita asked, a little worried.

"Well not exa- " Charles then looked into the living room and said, "Ma'am, I think it would be better if your children were not present when we tell you. "

Rita looked back to her kids who had puppy dog eyes and begged to hear what they had to say so Rita looked back to the officers and said, "Whatever you have to say, you can say to all of us. "

Charles sighed and said to himself, "That's what they all say at first. " He then nodded and walked inside the home and said, "You should have a seat ma'am. "

Rita sat down in between Lori and Leni as everyone else sat on the floor or on the side of the couch.

Lana and Lola watched from upstairs through the railing and didn't bother to talk to each other.

"Listen I won't sugarcoat this ma'am, I am sorry to inform you, but.. Your son has passed away. " Charles said.

Now that was something everyone was not expecting. Rita froze and then said, "Lori hold Lily. " She said as Lori grabbed her as Rita then fainted.

"Ms. Loud! " Amy said. "MOM! " Everyone else said.

As Lola was about to run downstairs to her mother's side she was pulled back by her twin who slammed her against the wall and said, "This is all your fault! "

"Excuse me!? But how is this my fault! " Lola yelled angrily as she pushed past Lana only to be grabbed by her arm and thrown against the floor followed by a kick to the stomach which made Lola lose her breath.

"This is your fault because if you had never blamed Lincoln in the first place! Then he wouldn't be dead right now! " Lana yelled.

Lola then got even angrier and pulled Lana down and punched her several times until she pinned her down and said, "If this is anyone's fault it's dad's! He's the one who came up with the idea in the first place! "

Lana didn't even bother to fight back and only said, "You can never take responsibility can't you? You don't think do you Lola! This! Is your fault! But you don't care because you're the perfect little princess. " Lana then kicked her off of her and said, "Until you finally accept it, I'm not your twin anymore. "

Those last words hit Lola hard as she said, "You don't mean that.. Lana? "

Lana looked away and walked to their room as Lola called out to her, "Lana.. LANA! Don't ignore me! "

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

Lincoln and Rebecca looked shocked and had tears in their eyes, they couldn't believe that actually happened, his own family thought he was dead for ten years.

"Wait but I still have a question? " Lincoln said, confused. "What is it? " Lynn asked.

"Why did you think I was a stalker? Lynn what's happened since I was gone? " Lincoln asked as his sister clung onto him.

Lynn only looked down and didn't respond for awhile, but eventually she said, "Too much.. "

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a house in the woods**_

The royal woods killer grabbed a couple more pictures and taped them to a wall then grabbed the last one and stabbed it against the wall with a very sharp knife, he then backed up and laughed maniacally, he then said, "So, she's from the infamous Loud family, eh? Well it looks like I'm going to have a lot more bodies to play with. "

He proceeds to laugh evilly as he looks at a bunch of pictures with one side on the right filled with Luna, Lynn, Luan, Lisa and Lynn Sr under the name, non targets but on the left, that side if filled with Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana, Lily, and finally Rita loud with the knife placed directly on her head under the name, targets.

To_ be continued.._


	8. Lincoln's finally home

**Henlo everyone! New chapter is ready! I also think it's time Lincoln finally got home, dontcha think? Anyways, enjoy!**

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter Seven: Lincoln's finally home**

* * *

Lincoln hugged Lynn tightly then said, "It's ok Lynn, I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere, not again. "

She hugged back and said, "I know but- " Lincoln put a finger to her lips and had a serious expression on his face, he then said, "Since I'm back now I need to know everything, you can't leave anything out, and if you lie, trust me I'll know. "

She had never seen her brother so serious before, well to be fair, last time she saw him he was still a dork, now he's grown into a man and even has a girlfriend and given what they've been through, she knows not to leave anything out, she needs to summarize the past ten years as quickly as she can.

"Ok.. I won't leave anything out, promise. " Lynn said but before she could begin Rebecca cut in and said, "Look before we hear another story can we go somewhere with some food, we just got off a ten hour bus ride and my stomach is craving some meat right now. "

"Oh! Right, we were headed to flip's place to get some flippies." Lincoln said just now remembering what they were going to do.

"Some flippies sound really good right now. " Lynn said with a hungry look on her face. "Uh yeah, they are, haven't you had them in awhile Lynn? " Lincoln asked, confused.

"Uh well.. Not exactly, look I'll explain more when we find a place to sit down and eat, I'm kinda hungry too. " She said as she held her stomach.

Lincoln nodded and from the bus stop they walked to Flip's Food N' Fuel, as Lincoln and Rebecca were about to walk in, Rebecca looked back and pulled on Lincoln's shirt which made him look at his girlfriend as she pointed behind them, Lincoln looked back and saw Lynn was waiting near the gas pumps.

"Uh Lynn, what are you doing? " Lincoln asked, confused once again. "You know Lincoln I just remembered I-I-i'm not really that hungry anymore. " She said as she backed up slowly.

"What are you talking about? Before we got here you said you were, listen if it's about paying for it don't worry I have plenty of money. " Lincoln said, trying to pull his sister back with his words.

"No it's not that Lincoln it's just that.. I shouldn't be here.. " She said in a scared tone.

"What are you talking abo- " Just then Flip ran out with a spatula and yelled, "Hey Loud! What makes you think you're welcome here! Go back to your murderer family whydontcha! "

Flip then looked to Lincoln and Rebecca and said, "Sorry about that, those Loud's never lea- " Before he could finish his sentence he was grabbed by the neck by Lincoln as he was letting his anger get the best of him, "Your very lucky were not in the desert right now, because if we were, I'd kill you where you stand! " He then threw him against the wall and punched him unconscious, when Lincoln was about to continue he felt a hand grab his arm, he looked back to see Rebecca who said, "Calm down Lincoln! Listen I know you're angry but if you kill him.. I'll lose you. " She said with tears about to come out her eyes.

Lincoln then lowered his arm and hugged Rebecca tightly then said, "I'm sorry.. It won't happen again, I promise. " She nodded but didn't feel sure about it, Lincoln's anger could turn him into a whole different person, he couldn't control it like he was taught to.

"Now we need to find Lynn, but why don't we help ourselves to some flippies first. " Lincoln said as the automatic door opened which Rebecca smiled too.

A couple minutes later as Flip was getting back up Lincoln and Rebecca walked back out with some flippies in hand, when Flip was about to yell for them to pay for that, Lincoln shot him a look that made his blood run cold, Flip could tell this was the look of someone who isn't afraid to kill, so he just went back inside and treated to his head injury.

"Alright we need to find Lynn, she couldn't have gone far. " Lincoln said in a determined manner.

"I think she's right there. " Rebecca said as Lincoln looked on shocked, Lynn was getting cornered by a group of guys, who looked at Lynn in a disgusted manner, they yelled things like, "You're a monster! " or "You killed your own brother how do you feel! " and when they were about to continue, one of them was knocked out cold by a single punch, and it was from Rebecca!

Lincoln was shocked she had attacked first because his blood was boiling. One of the men said he didn't want to hurt a little girl but would anyway but she just ducked one of his punches and uppercutted him then kicked him in the pelvis sending him down.

Lincoln dodged the other two guys punches easily then grabbed their heads and smashed them together, then when it was just Rebecca and Lincoln against one guy left, he just ran for his life like a coward, but Lincoln wasn't gonna let that slide as he grabbed a piece of wood on the ground and threw it at his head landing a direct hit rendering him unconscious.

Lynn was on the ground huddled up with her legs up to her face crying until she felt a hand pat her head, she looked up to see Lincoln who just smiled at her, she didn't know how but every time something bad would happen, he'd just smile through it, she wanted to learn how to do it but never could.

He helped her up and said, "Listen Lynn before we get home I need you to tell me everything, like why Flip wouldn't let you in his store, or why those guys were harassing you and why you seem really hungry! Lynn what! Happened! " He yelled as Lynn sighed and said, "It's better if I just show you. "

She then pointed to something in front of them and as Lincoln looked his eyes widened at how he couldn't believe at what he was seeing. It was.. It was the loud house.. Except it was different, for one there were boards of wood on the windows, there was broken glass on the ground around the house, a sign that said to stay away and to top it all off the house was covered to the brim with graffiti.

Lincoln couldn't believe this.. The house he once grew up in, the house he loved was reduced to this.. "Why? Why would people do this! " Lincoln yelled angrily.

Lynn walked up to the house and opened the door, she walked in along with Lincoln and Rebecca, when they walked in they didn't see anyone but heard noises upstairs, so they must all be upstairs, instead of going up though Lincoln followed Lynn into a room, it looked to be his mom and dad's room except their were two beds now and they were separated from each other, Lynn then handed Lincoln a bunch of newspaper clippings, at first he was confused on why she gave him this but once he looked at the headlines he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Suburban family kill their only son! W-what the hell is this! I thought you said you all thought I was dead this whole time! " Lincoln said, confused.

"We did, but the whole saw it as a different story, we don't know how they found out but they did and.. They thought we sent you away and then you came back not changed at all and we killed you.. It's so stupid I know but once news broke our lives were changed forever. " Lynn said as she took off her coat.

"What do you mean? How different? " Lincoln asked. "We lost all our friends.. We were kicked out of school, we couldn't even show our faces outside without getting harassed, but within ten years people tend to forget and it's died down a bit but we still get harassed about it. " Lynn said as she rubbed her eyes.

Lincoln couldn't believe this, so many terrible things have happened ever since he left, he thought his family would forget about him but not this, an idea then popped into his head!

"What if I just say it was a misunderstanding, I'll just say what really happened. "

"You don't think we tried that, the only way people believe it is if they somehow see the day you left and never returned, then I guess it'll all go away but right now no-one believe us, not one bit. " Lynn said.

"Then I'll make them beli- " Lincoln was cut off when the door opened and a little girl was standing there watching them while rubbing her eyes, she looked like she was sleeping, "Lynn what happened? Who are these people? " The little girl asked.

"Uhh their no-one Lily. " Lynn said quickly.

"Lily? Y-your name is Lily? " Lincoln said, shocked. "Yeah, my name is Lily Loud, what's yours mister? " Lily asked while Lincoln looked shocked and like he was on the verge of crying.

"Lincoln that's Lily! The one you told me about! " Rebecca said excitedly. "I know I know! " Lincoln also said excitedly.

"Lincoln? Hey that's that's the name of my brother! " Lily said, confused. "Yes, yes it is Lily and guess what? " Lincoln said, catching Lily's attention.

"What is it? I love guessing! " Lily said happily. "It's me.. You're big brother Lincoln. " Lincoln said, waiting for Lily's answer.

She gasped harder then she ever did in her life, "No! Way! You're my big brother! YAY! " She yelled happily before Lincoln picked her up and carried her out the door with her on his shoulders.

"Yup! And we're going to have so much fun! " Lincoln said as Lily cheered until someone screamed then said, "Who the hell are you! "

Lincoln looked to the person while still holding Lily, she had long blond hair, white sunglasses atop her head, a green silky dress that reached her knees, and white shoes on her feet.

Lincoln then studied her face closer and said, "L-leni is that.. You? " Leni only backed up a bit and said, "Stay away from m-.. Lincy? " She said softly until everyone from upstairs ran downstairs to Leni's scream and so did Lynn and Rebecca.

"Leni what's wrong n- What the hell! Who is that! Lily! Over here now! " A woman about the same height as Leni yelled.

"Bu- "

"No buts! Over here now! " She yelled again as Lily sulked over to her. Lincoln then looked at everyone and back to Lynn and Rebecca and said, "Now listen, if you just gave me a chance to ex-

"Quiet intruder! Get out or we take things into our own hands, since we can't really call the police. " She said once again.

"Even the police won't help you? " Lincoln asked as he looked back to Lynn. "No we just haven't paid the phone bill. " She said casually.

"Oh. " Lincoln said nonchalantly.

"Hey! We're talking to you! Get out of our house! " A short blond girl said angrily, she had on a pink dress, with a tiara on her head, and an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Lola? Why do you have an eyepatch? " Lincoln asked, confused. "How do you know my na- "

"It's Lincoln guys he's back! " Lily said as she ran back to him hugging his leg which made him smile but everyone went quiet, they had looks of disbelief and other just crossed their arms and shook their heads while Leni had a look of contempt on her face as she began walking towards him slowly and said, "Prove it to me. "

"Um what? " Lincoln said, honestly confused. "Prove to me you're my little lincy. " She said as she got closer to him.

"Hmm let's see what can I remember, oh! Remember when you would make me model for your dresses and I'd always say I hate it even though I actually enjoyed modeling. " Lincoln said off the top of his head, hoping it would work.

Leni had a smile on her face and to everyone else this was a shock because they hadn't seen Leni smile in a very long time, she then hugged Lincoln as some tears trickled down her face and she said, "LINCOLN! "

"Now hold on elder sister unit, we still don't fully know if this is Linco- " The short brown haired girl ( Lisa clearly ) was cut off when Lincoln said, "Remember the time I convinced you to stop being so smart all the time and everyone got mad at me. "

Lisa was surprised then said as she adjusted her glasses, "Yup that's Lincoln. " She then ran over to him and hugged him as well.

Then everyone followed suit, Lincoln retold old memories from the past as every sister knew this was their brother until it was down to Lola left, Lincoln stared at her as she grew very nervous of this moment, she never thought it would happen to be fair.

Every sister down to Rebecca was nervous of what Lincoln would do except Lana, she just looked away from her twin and towards the boarded windows secretly hoping Lincoln gets his revenge.

That's when Lincoln charged at Lola as she braced for impact when every sister called out to him to not do it until they were surprised at what they saw.

They saw an older brother hugging his little sister. Tears formed in Lola's left eye as she looked at Lincoln in disbelief and said, "But.. I don't deserve this, you should be getting your reveng- "

"It's been a long time Lola, I haven't seen any of you in a very long time, and the last thing I want to do is fight with any of you. " Lincoln said as he continued to hug her.

"But after what I did.. It's all my fault that any of this happened. " She said, just barely holding herself together.

"After ten years Lola you learn this thing called forgive and forget, of course I was mad, but it's been so long that my anger at you has drifted away, what you did was wrong but you can always redeem yourself, the only path you can take is forward. " Lincoln said as Lola cried into his shirt while saying "I'm sorry " over and over again, Lana was displeased with the way things turned out but was paying attention to what Lincoln said, the only path you can take is forward.

Everyone else cried at the scene and were happy things didn't turn out bad, that's when the door knob started to turn, and the matriarch of the family walked in and saw the scene going on in front of her and said, "Ok kids care to explain what's going on right now. " Rita said, confused.

Lincoln stood up and faced his mother, he hadn't seen her in so long he honestly didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey mom. "

Rita was taken aback by this, the only reasonable answer for this would be that- " No. Ok kids this isn't funny, seriously a fake Li- "

"You told me I was born in a Limousine by the first lady of the united states, you never told anyone else that except to me and Clyde, not only that I went with you to your job when dad took the girls to his, and one time you signed me up for football because you wanted me out of the house, still think I'm not Lincoln. " He said on the verge of tears, he just wanted his mother to believe he was back.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, of course the girls could've told him about the other stuff but about being born by the first lady of the united states pretty did it for her, she cupped his face in her hands and said, "Is my baby boy really back? "

"Yeah mom.. It's me, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. " Lincoln said as his mother hugged him in a bear hug as he hugged her back then everyone got in the hug as Rebecca smiled at the sight until Lynn pulled her in and said, "You're family too now. " Which made Rebecca almost break out in tears but she kept smiling.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in an Abandoned Building**_

The royal woods killer walked into an old room and put a bag down filled with knives, machetes, any deadly weapon you name it, he had it.

He then started shaving his facial hair and redid his haircut, he looked a different person and that's exactly what he wanted, he then took out a credit card and and changed his clothes from dirty to new ones that made him look rich and young, he then smiled as his plan was coming along perfectly.

"This is going to be so much fun, don't you think so too… lieutenant. " The man said at a picture of the lieutenant sitting on his table as he laughed evilly.

_**To Be Continued..**_


	9. Broken Marriage

**So if you haven't noticed in the last chapter, Lynn Sr didn't appear.. It's time you all found out the story of how Lynn Sr and Rita loud's marriage fell apart. **

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter Eight: Broken Marriage**

* * *

Lincoln thought he would be happy right now. He's back home with his family and they all are very happy with the fact that he's back, except there was someone missing.

Someone very important to Lincoln, which may surprise you. It was his father. Lynn Sr. Now you're probably wondering, _"Lincoln? Why in the world do you even care? He sent you away from your own family for ten years! " _and yes, while that is true, Lincoln's anger at his father has been long forgotten.

What can he say, ten years gives him a lot of time to get rid of the anger and to move on.

As a week goes by the family plus Rebecca can tell something is bothering Lincoln as he tries to fix up the house, so Rebecca asks him about it before they head to sleep.

"Lincoln can I ask you something? " She asked as he was about to undress, he took his shirt off and stood in front of her in his orange boxers and said, "Sure babe, you can ask me anything. "

"What's the matter? All week I thought you would be happy right now, instead you've been.. Mopey.. " She said in a confused tone.

"Well.. it's a little complicated. " Lincoln said as he looked to the side to avoid eye contact only for Rebecca to notice and stand in front of him, she then said, "Sweetie you literally fought one of the most well trained human beings and just barely survived, that's complicated, so whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can tell me. "

Lincoln felt a smile spread across his face and he nodded, they both sat down on his bed and Lincoln said, "It's about my dad, he's not here and everyone is acting normal, I brought it up so many times but when I do, they just keep quiet and act as if I never said it in the first place! " Lincoln ended his sentence yelling, he then stood up and punched the wall making slight cracks shocking Rebecca, she then said, "That's what happened, isn't it? "

Lincoln turned around and said, "They won't talk about him and I don't know why. " He gripped his fists angrily only to feel a hand grab it and say, "Ask your mom about him. " She said.

Lincoln only sighed and said, "I've already tried that, but before I can even finish what I'm saying she pretends she has to take a shower or has to go grocery shopping, but I know she's lying. "

"How can you tell? " Rebecca asked, crossing her arms. "I can see it in her eyes and I can feel her heartbeat increasing, not only that she won't make eye contact with me the whole time.

"Hmm, well then the only option you have left is to confront her. " Rebecca said with ease only for her boyfriend to look at her like she was crazy and say, "No way! I'll only give her a heart attack! I'm not doing that! "

"What other choice do you have? She'll only keep running off, if you don't confront her about it, you'll never know what happened to your dad, you do wanna know right? " She asked softly as Lincoln only nodded and said, "Ok fine, I'll do it, but I won't scare her. "

"Fine, but you need to get her to explain it at least. " She said as she laid on the bed. "Trust me, I will. " Lincoln said as he turned off the lights with a look of determination.

_**Sunday night- 10 PM**_

Rita Loud had just finished talking on the phone to someone and got up to walk to her room but for some reason she could feel eyes on her, it gave her the chills so she hurried up, as she opened the door she saw Lincoln sitting in a desk chair facing her, he then said, "Hey mom, we need to talk. " He said with a serious expression on.

Rita was shocked to see her son in her room but put on a smile and said, "Lincoln you nearly scared me half to death but w-what is it? What do you need to talk abo- "

"YOU ALREADY KNOW! " Lincoln yelled silencing his mother as he stood up and walked over to her, she walked back a little scared and said, "Lincoln just calm down swee- "

"No mom! I'm not gonna _calm down! _I want to know where he is! Now! " Lincoln said as he backed his mom up against the wall, she couldn't back up anymore, Lincoln could finally get his answer.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I don't know what you're talking abo- " She was cut off when Lincoln fell to his knees and grabbed her pants tightly as he looked up with tears in his eyes, he then said, "Please mom.. I need to know, I know things haven't exactly been the best while I was gone but please.. just tell me where he is and I won't ask you again, I promise. "

Rita was shocked her son would fall to his knees and beg to know where her ex husband was, but the look in his eyes really let her know that this was important to him, and she knew she had no other choice but to tell him.

But she knew she couldn't play dumb anymore, she had to tell Lincoln, mainly because he deserved to know but also because she didn't want to see her son cry on his knees.

"Ok fine.. It's time you knew anyways. " Rita said as she looked away as Lincoln sat on the couch and said, "Well then, let's get started. "

Rita sat on one of the guest chairs and said, "It started when we first found out when you were _dead._ "

* * *

_**Flashback- 10 Years Ago**_

At this point in time, the whole Loud family was looked at like monsters. They don't know how but news got out about Lincoln and it was flipped to sound like they had killed Lincoln, obviously they denied this and said he was killed in boot camp but no-one believed them.

School life became impossible, every day more and more sisters were getting into fights with someone going from Lori all the way down to Lisa, Rita was fired from her job, while Lynn Sr had to close down his restaurant due to no-one coming at all.

Lori and Leni had lost their friends, they only had each other and their sisters but the Casagrandes were there for them and while Lori had Bobby, Leni had Carlota, they've become best friends for a very long time.

Luna had plans to ask out Sam but she only ran away in fear of Luna which only broke her heart, ever since then she would never return to school and stay in her room locked in with Luan, speaking of Luan, Benny broke up with her to make sure he wouldn't get beat up by any bullies, he said it for his safety even if he loved her to death.

Lynn was kicked off every single one of her sports teams, clubs and her friends started to ignore her until they got annoyed when she came back every day, they told her off and Lynn, well she didn't take it very well, she ended up almost killing them by beating them off within an inch of their lives, she had to be tazed by several different policemen just to get her off of them, not only that she was arrested and sentenced to three years in juvenile detention, that was hard on the entire family.

Lucy had felt even more of her own soul disappear from her body, she had lost all of her friends including haiku, they had been friends for a while and when she had stopped talking to her, she had cried even harder then she regularly did.

Lana and Lola had grown even farther apart, Lana moved out of the room just to get away from her twin who she referred to as mysterious women that lived in their house, which only angered Lola as she called her out for this saying she was only making things worse which only ensued in a fight that the family couldn't stop, it would turn into a war zone until both girls tired each other out.

Lisa had stopped taking antidepressants mainly because she was overdoing them, not only that she was let go from her job as a teacher in various colleges and her name was basically ruined as a famous scientist and she had all her trophies revoked from her which broke her heart even more, she had worked so hard to get those and even though she didn't show her emotions very much, she let it show that she was sad her life's work was being taken away from her.

Lily was a baby.

Then it was Rita and Lynn Sr. They had definitely grown apart because of this, they would fight more often which would get so bad that all the girls would huddle together in fear that it would never end.

Then there would be times when Lynn Sr would hit Rita a few times which she would respond the same way and an actual fight would break out between them, of course they only did this when the kids weren't home and when they did come home, they would find the place even more in shambles then it already was.

Then when it got so bad that they were scaring Lily, they knew they had to stop, and so they got a divorce a little while after, Lynn wanted custody of a few of the girls but they all didn't want to be anywhere near him so the judge gave Rita custody over everyone while Lynn Sr could see them over the weekends, though none of the girls would ever want to see him.

"There was this one night where he popped up drunk and.. We didn't see him again after that. " She said as she looked away.

"What happened that night? " Lincoln asked on the edge of his seat.

'I..I don't think you want to know Li- " She was cut off again when Lincoln said, "I need to know everything mom, please. "

She looked at the look in his eyes and said and saw that her son was the one asking and not some other monster and she nodded and said, "Ok.. but.. It's not something I've told everyone. "

_Lynn Sr had clumsily walked up the steps to the loud house with a bottle of cheap beer in one hand and a ripped up picture of Lincoln, he had more than he needed that night and his actions weren't fueled by his own doing, it was the alcohol that made his legs and arms move on their own that controlled his body. _

_He banged on the door harder then he intended too and snickered like a little kid, when Rita opened the door and had a look of shock and bewilderment, she did not expect to see him here and in this state, he had never really drank alcohol regularly, he hated it as a matter of fact, Rita then asked, "Lynn what the hell are you doing here? And why do you reek of alcohol? " She covered her nose as she hid behind the door. _

"_W-w-What am I d-doing here? W-I live here duh! I swear Rita you've gone a little cuckoo in the head. " Lynn said with a slight laugh as he was about to step but she blocked him and said, "Listen Lynn I don't know what game you're playing but it's not funny! Now go home it's eleven pm for christ's sake. " She said as she was about to shut the door when he pushed inside and pushed Rita down by accident. _

_He stepped in clumsily and looked around then said, "Di-did you paint? The house looks amazi- oh.. " He stopped talking when he saw her nightgown had been undone and her lingerie was showing which she only noticed when she saw the tent in his pants growing. _

_She then fixed herself up and stood up and said, "Ok that's it Lynn! I've had enough of you! I'm getting a restraining order against you! " She yelled at him, the girls were with pop-pop so she could let out as much as she wanted only, he didn't react. _

_He just stood there looking at her, she then saw the look in his eyes and she had seen it before, it was lust. She had seen this look plenty of times, "Lynn.. now let's not get too ahead of ourselves. " _

_Only he did and rushed her as he pushed her down and got on top of her and kissed her on the lips, at first she tried pushing him off, this was something she didn't want from him anymore and yet, she couldn't resist it! She hadn't felt this type of affection from him in a long time and the way he was kissing her made her heat up even more, so she kissed back and just like that, with the door open, on the floor making love once again. _

_In the morning, before the kids arrived from pop-pop's, Rita awoke with the full intent of getting their father out of the house before they saw him only, he was gone already with a note on the door, it read, "Jesus christ Rita please forgive me! I had too much to drink and when I woke up I saw we were in bed with no clothes and.. I hope I didn't do what I think I did and if I did, you have every right to be mad at me, I just.. Miss you so much and even though you don't love me anymore I still love you and I won't ever stop loving you, even though you blame me for our son's death, I hope you can forgive me. " From Lynn Loud. _

_Rita smiled at the letter as she whispered a few words from her mouth, "I love you too Lynn. " _

Lincoln had finished reading the letter and was lost for words, he thought his dad did the unthinkable but that wasn't the case, then Lincoln said, "So.. you never saw him again after that night? "

"Nope, I tried calling but he never picked up, he's been missing for a while now, listen Lincoln, please don't tell the girls this they would be so mad at m- "

"Don't worry mom, I'm not a snitch. " Lincoln said with a smile as his mother smiled back.

_**Meanwhile With The Royal Woods Killer**_

The man drove up to what looked to be an old house in the forests as he parked his car a few meters away.

He stepped out and walked inside the house, he looked back to see if anyone was there but of course there was no-one as he shut the door and made his way downstairs to the basement, he looked to the far left corner and said, "Are you hungry? I brought some snacks! "

A man with tape and some handcuffs tied to a pole looked at the royal woods killer and tried to curse at him only for his amusement, he then said, "Oh don't be so mad you won't be alive for long.. Lynn. "

He then laughed evilly as the moon glistened over royal woods.

_**To Be Continued..**_


	10. My name is Jack pierce

**Alright this is where things start to change. Enjoy**

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter Nine: "My Name Is Hunter Zolomon. "**

* * *

As Rita stood alone in the grocery store, she had no idea she was being watched by a mysterious presence, he watched her every move and couldn't take his eyes off her, of course by now we all know this is the royal woods killer, but with his new look, he knew no-one would ever suspect him.

He then took a deep breath and began to make his way near her, until a thought came across his mind, how exactly would he kill her again? Of course he wanted her dead for _reasons_ but he had to make sure he went through with, no holding back, he then got the perfect idea and walked over to Rita and stood next to her and pretended to search for items in the vegetable aisle, he then dropped one right next to her as it hit her foot.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm a very clumsy person. " He said as Rita picked it up for him and said, "That's fine, but you might not want to buy this brand. "

"Oh really? Why's that? " He said as he put it back. "Because they sell 'em cheap to you but end up cheating you with the taste, it's not very good. " Rita said as she looked for a different type of brand, she then picked up a different kind of tomato and said, "These are the ones you're going to want, well, they're the type I prefer. " She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well thank you, I really appreciate that, uhh I didn't quite catch your name? " He said as he acted like he didn't know Rita.

"Rita. My name is Rita Loud. " She said hesitantly. "Well it was nice meeting you Rita, my name is Hunter. Hunter Zolomon. " He said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

At first Rita didn't know if she should shake his hand at all, for all she knew this could be some setup to get payback at her and the family, but with how nice he was Rita decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and make a new friend.

She shook his hand and smiled at him but grabbed her things and walked off without looking back as Hunter watched her with murder all over his eyes, his smile grew bigger as he couldn't contain his lust for blood.

He looked over his shoulder in search of another blond person to be the prey with him as the predator.

_**Meanwhile In The Loud House**_

"And that's everything, now look you can't tell anyone I told you this, can you promise me that? " Lincoln said with a serious expression on his face while Charles Jr. looked at him confused only to lick his face a couple seconds later as Lincoln smiled and laughed happily.

Until he looked behind him and looked around the area, he studied it closely then shrugged his shoulders and said to Charles Jr, "That was weird, I could've sworn I heard someone. "

"Phew that was close. " Lana said quietly as she hid behind the couch. "AHA! I KNEW IT! " Lincoln said as he looked at Lana, scaring her by accident.

"Don't do that Lincy! Almost scared me half to death! " Lana said, clutching her chest only to see the look on Lincoln's face. "How much did you hear Lana? "

She sweated a bit and looked away from him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Lincy. " She then laughed nervously only for Lincoln to bend down to her level and give her the look.

"What are you doing? " She asked, confused. Lincoln kept looking at her without blinking, after a few seconds she started to get creeped out. "Alright Lincy you can stop now. "

He kept staring at her until she finally broke and said, "Alright fine! I heard everything! All of it! Now please stop doing that stupid look! "

He smiled and said, "Gets em' every time. So then, Lana, what were you planning to do after you heard all of that. "

"Uhhh why were you saying it out loud to a dog? " She asked as Lincoln looked back to Charles Jr who was still confused about everything and thought they were playing a game.

"Fair enough, but seriously Lana, what were you going to do? " He asked with a serious look on his face.

She didn't know if she should say because he might get mad but sighed in defeat and said, "I was going to tell everyone, please don't be mad.. "

"Oh I'm not mad. " He said as if she was the crazy one. "Y-you're not? " She asked, confused.

"Of course not, I was actually planning on telling everyone at some point but I didn't want to upset mom if I told you all, she told me not to tell you in the first place. " Lincoln said as he played with his fingers.

"Well mom's not home right now, so you could just tell us all right now. " Lana said with a smile on her face.

"I guess I could but what if they all don't take it well? What if they get mad at me for hiding it in the first place! " Lincoln said as he started to hyperventilate only for Lana to hug him and say, "They won't get mad at you, that's the last thing they would do. "

Lincoln smiled as he hugged Lana back, she was right after all, it's been a very long time so they wouldn't wanna fight with Lincoln, he's like a big brother to all of them now, especially to Lori and Leni, ever since he came back he's matured more then when he was his usual dorky twelve year old self.

As Lincoln and Lana walked up the stairs to Lori and Leni's room, they heard fighting coming from their room. When they opened the door they saw every single sister fighting with each other.

Lori and Leni were yelling with each other about who would take Lincoln to the mall first. Luna and Luan were fighting over where he should go first, a wicked concert or magic show. Lynn and Lucy were fighting over who could show him who had a bigger collection, Lynn's trophies or Lucy's goth dolls. Lola and Lisa and Lily were fighting over who could spend the rest of the day with him.

Lincoln and Lana watched quietly, he didn't know this happened whenever they wanted to spend time with him, he just thought they could catch him whenever they were free.

"So this happens every time? " He asked shocked. She nodded and said, "I actually escaped the fight and that's when I heard you downstairs. "

He nodded and cleared his throat loudly getting there attention and before he could say anything they all tackled him down and bombarded him with questions about who he'd want to hang out most with, he couldn't answer because he honestly couldn't choose, he loved all his sisters equally and if he choose one to hang out with he knew it would break their hearts but also make them very jealous, it's one of the many hassles of having so many sisters.

He then was able to stand up again and said, "Listen girls I'll get back to you on that one, but for now I need to tell you all something, it's really important. "

They all were surprised with their brother being so serious, they hadn't seen like this in well, ever really so they nodded and sat on Lori and Leni's beds' as Lincoln sat in a chair with Lana next to him, he then told them everything.

_**A Couple Minutes Later..**_

They sat in shock after what they heard, they couldn't believe their father would do such a thing, but also couldn't believe their mom would still be in love with their father after all the fighting they did and how bad things got.

"There's no way dude! Mom would never still be in love with pops! " Luna said as she stood up angrily.

Lori then stood up too and said, "It does kind of make sense though, mom was with dad for a long time so why wouldn't she still be in love with dad? "

"Why Lori? Because they got divorced like six years ago! That's why! " Luna yelled as Leni then stood up and said, "If I'm being honest, now that Lincy is back I wouldn't mind having dad back in the house. "

Some sisters were surprised but Lola stood up and said, "Yeah me too! " Luan agreed and so did Lori and Lily and Lynn and Leni of course.

While Lucy, Luna, and Lisa all disagreed and said they could never forgive their father for sending Lincoln away and never want him back in the house again.

"You know I'll let mom have a piece of my mind when she gets back home! Because this is crazy! " Luna yelled as Lisa and Lucy agreed.

Now every sister started to argue, they were divided on this topic as Lincoln watched, he didn't want this to happen, he hoped they all would see this as a way to find their father since he disappeared, he didn't really mention that part though, as things were starting to escalate and stuff was beginning to get thrown around Lincoln knew he had to stop this before it got any worse.

"Girls? Girls! Grr… GIRLS! " Lincoln yelled as his anger was starting to take control of him, he silenced all his sisters in a split second as he started to take deep breaths, he then said, "Look, I don't know what happened to all of you while I was gone and I'm sorry you're life was affected because of dad's stupid decision to send me away but that's in the past. "

"But- " Luna began but the look Lincoln gave her meant she knew better than to interrupt him right now, "And I'm sorry things didn't work out between mom and dad and everyone in royal woods went psycho when the news got scrambled around, but like I said that's in the past, we need to focus on moving forward, when I was sent to boot camp I learned a lot of important things, the main thing was to let any form of anger towards a person go. " He then looked to Lola and walked over to her and said, "Of course I was mad at Lola, why wouldn't I be, but over time I learned to forgive her, and dad may have taken things way out of proportion but I'm more then sure after after he and mom got a divorce he regretted it deeply, wouldn't you guy miss seeing your family if you were forced away from them? " Lincoln asked as all his sisters nodded to each other.

Luna then walked over to Lincoln and said, "You're right bro, I may not forgive dad for everything but I do miss him just a bit. "

"Me as well, even if he was annoying sometimes. " Lisa said as Lucy nodded.

"Well even if we do figure out a way to get mom and dad back, what do we do about royal woods? I mean they literally look at us like monsters. " Leni said on the verge of tears.

"Well me and Rebecca have been thinking, and we may have found the person who started the rumor in the first place. " Lincoln said with a confident smile on his face.

All his sisters froze, were their ears deceiving them or was this some dream, they all yelled really and asked just who started the rumor that ruined their lives, Lincoln shushed them once again mainly because he couldn't hear himself think then said, "It was C- Lincoln was interrupted by a phone call from someone he didn't expect, Clyde McBride.

_**Meanwhile With Hunter Zolomon**_

Hunter took the gag out of Lynn Sr's mouth and said, "Met your wife today, well ex wife. " He said with a sadistic smile.

Lynn's eyes grew wide as he tried to tackle Hunter only to be pulled back by the handcuffs and said, "You stay the fuck away from her you disgusting monster! "

Hunter laughed at Lynn's anger and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her, well.. Not yet that is. "

"I'm warning you if you touch her I'll- " Lynn ceased his talking when Hunter got close to him and said, "You'll what? Kill me? Just like you killed your son? "

Lynn went quiet as he looked down to the ground as Hunter laughed more and said, "You're so pathetic you know that? Anyways I gotta go, I have a body upstairs I need to get rid of, so see you tomorrow! " He put the gag back in his mouth as he headed back upstairs as a few tears escaped Lynn's eyes.

_**To Be Continued..**_


	11. Meeting an old friend

**Lincoln finally learns the truth about who ruined his family.**

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 10: Meeting an old friend**

* * *

Lincoln was a little scared. He was about to meet his best friend after a very long time, not to mention he thought he was dead the whole time so Lincoln's ready just in case he faints, he has some water bottles to wake him back up.

But if Lincoln was being honest, this wasn't going to be a friendly visit, of course Lincoln will do the usual friend reunion but Lincoln was going to be on guard and watching Clyde mainly because he knew what Clyde did and it made him very angry, but since Lincoln was working on his anger he decided he wasn't going to attack Clyde but give him a chance to prove he's truly sorry for what he did, Lincoln just couldn't believe his own best friend would make up such a lie.

As Lincoln walked into the park he looked ahead and saw him, Clyde McBride, He looked a lot taller for one, he had a little beard coming in as well, he had on blue jeans, a backpack with ace savvy on it, a black and white sweater and of course some glasses and curly hair.

When Lincoln stopped in front of him Clyde honestly didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen Lincoln in almost over ten years plus he thought he was dead, a part of Clyde wanted to squeal happily but another part of him wanted to cry his eyes out, so he thought of a solution, he decided to do both.

Clyde bursted out in tears but kept a happy face on and said, "Hey buddy. " He then hugged him as hard as he could which didn't really hurt Lincoln but he could tell Clyde had been working out a bit as his younger self didn't even bother with building his body, Lincoln was the exact same way, he still doesn't know how he lived like that.

When Clyde let go Lincoln smiled and said, "It's really been a long time hasn't it? " Clyde nodded as him and Lincoln started to walk down the dirt path.

"So Clyde what happened while I was gone? I mean royal woods is.. Pretty different compared to before. " Lincoln said as Clyde nodded and said, "Well for one after you left, Chandler moved away which was like such a big relief because his crew didn't know what to do anymore. "

"That sounds great, Chandler was such a jerk. " Lincoln said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as Clyde continued, "Then once we heard you died we had to keep going and be strong for you… well I had to be. " Clyde said as he looked up into the sky.

"Oh.. wait what do you mean _we? " _Lincoln said, confused. Clyde looked at him and said, "Me, Zach, Rusty and Liam not to mention Ronnie Anne. "

"Oh, my bad I kinda forgot about the guys. " ,Lincoln said as he laughed nervously but Clyde only patted his back and said, "It's ok buddy, I stopped talking to them a while ago once I found out what they did. "

Lincoln stopped laughing and was focusing now, he then said, "What did they do Clyde? " He asked with a raised brow.

Clyde looked at him a bit shocked and said, "Well if I tell you, you might get a bit angry so I suggest you sit down for this. " Clyde then began walking to a bench.

Lincoln followed and said, "Ok. " But a bit unsure of this. As they sat down Clyde then said, "So you know how everyone thought you were dead and all of Royal Woods revolted against your family."

Lincoln nodded and Clyde continued, "Well I found out they were the ones who came out and said that, of course at the time I believed them but now I know it's not true."

Lincoln nodded but looked at Clyde like he was crazy, Lincoln himself already knew it was Clyde but what if Clyde was telling the truth? But that doesn't make sense, I mean Lincoln and Rebecca did so much investigating, they coordinated the time, looked at footprints and watched back old security camera footage, thanks to Lisa, of the day the family got the news about Lincoln and Clyde was outside the window till he ran off.

Lincoln wasn't about to accuse Clyde of doing this till he got some solid proof if it was Liam, Rusty, and Zach. Lincoln then turned to Clyde and said, "Clyde I need you too listen to me ok. " Lincoln suddenly said in a serious tone catching Clyde off guard as he nodded, "I need you to tell everything you did the day you found out I died. "

"Wait what? But that was so long ago, I can't remember that, I only really remember crying and Lori for some odd reason. " Clyde said not focusing until Lincoln shook him and said, "It's very important Clyde! Damn it! If only we could look into your memories.. Wait. "

"What is it Lincoln? " Clyde asked as Lincoln looked like he had an idea. "We need to go to Lisa, C'mon! " Lincoln said as he grabbed Clyde's hand and ran out of the park towards the loud house.

Once they made it to the loud house, Clyde was out of breath while Lincoln looked like he could do it again, Clyde doesn't remember the last time he ran that much in his life, Lincoln then knocked on the door as him and Clyde waited outside, Lori then answered and said, "Oh you're back and wait Lincoln who's that? " Lori asked, confused.

"Hey Lori, it's been a while. " Clyde said nervously as Lori took a few seconds to realize who it was, "Clyde! Wow it really has been a long time, I haven't seen you in like 4 summers. " She said, surprised.

"Yeah that's nice Lori but we have to go see Lisa. " Lincoln said in a rush as he walked past Lori as Clyde waved goodbye and walked upstairs to Lisa and Lily's room.

Lincoln walked in and explained everything to Lisa who said, "Oh that's easy Lincoln, what you need is my memory watcher 3000, prototype, patent pending. " She said with her famous lisp.

"Wait prototype? Are you sure this thing won't fry my brain or something? " Clyde asked, a little scared only for his snow haired friend to touch his shoulder and say, "Dude, it's Lisa's invention, you just gotta trust it. "

Clyde was still a little hesitant but decided to put it on for his friend. He sat in a chair as Lisa put the cap on his head and connected the wire to her giant screen then said, "Alright now all we need is him to think of the specific day you want Lincoln. "

"Alright Lisa thanks, ok Clyde I need you to think back ten years ago, on the day you were outside my house I guess, just try to remember. " Lincoln said as Clyde nodded and said, "Ok Lincoln I-i think I can do that. "

Clyde then began to think back to the day he found out his best friend had died, even though he now knows it's not true, it still hurts to think about to this day.

As Clyde continued to concentrate, the screen started to flicker and suddenly everyone saw a sunny day with what appeared to be Clyde humming a song while walking to the loud house to check and see if his best friend is back yet.

Lincoln and Lisa were surprised it was actually working as they smiled and watched.

_**Meanwhile In Clyde's Memory**_

* * *

Clyde in the memory suddenly spotted the military styled car and thought to himself as his thoughts were heard on the screen, "I wonder if Lincoln is back! Lincoln! It's me Clyde! " Clyde yelled as he ran towards the loud house with joy.

As he approached he suddenly heard a voice that was unfamiliar to him, "Listen I won't sugarcoat this ma'am, I am sorry to inform you, but.. Your son has passed away. "

Clyde couldn't believe his ears, his best friend was.. Dead. Clyde turned around and ran away as fast as he could, he couldn't look back. It hurt too much.

Lincoln couldn't believe his friend had to find out this way, and by the looks of it, it's looking more and more like Clyde is innocent.

As Clyde entered his home in the memory they saw that Clyde cried for hours, about four to be exact, so Lincoln and Lise decided to skip until he finished until they saw something interesting.

Once Clyde had finished bawling his eyes out he got on a video call with Rusty, Zach, and Liam.

"G-guys you may n-not believe me b-but, I have bad n-news. " Clyde said as his voice kept going in and out.

"Oh jeez what now Clyde? Did Bobby propose to Lori or something? " said Rusty. "She's still out of your league dude. " said Zach, "Dude! Don't say that! He's crying his eyes out! " said Liam.

"Guys focus! I went over to Lincoln's house to see if he was home and I saw a military car outside so I thought he was home and- " He was cut off by Rusty, "Lincoln's back! Awesome! "

"No Rusty! Listen to me! " said Clyde, growing more annoyed than sad. "I listened to their conversation and.. They said Lincoln had.. He's gone guys.. " Clyde said with his eyes closed, it hurt him to even say it.

Everyone in the video call grew quiet, they couldn't believe what Clyde was saying until Rusty said, "Wait so they were talking to the louds? And they said Lincoln's dead! Clyde you can't be serious! "

"I am! As much as I don't want to be I am! " Clyde yelled as he threw an issue of ace savvy across the room.

"Well we should tell somebody! This is madness! " Liam said angrily. "Who are we going to tell? And why would we do that? " Zach said, confused.

"Guys, I think there's a conspiracy behind this. " Rusty said, a little confused. "What do you mean? " said Clyde, who was also confused.

"Well think about it, Lincoln was always talking about how he loves his sisters but they always get on his nerves and then he suddenly gets sent away to boot camp only to find out a couple months later he's just.. Dead? It doesn't make any sense. " Rusty said as he raised his arms to emphasize his point as Zach and Liam couldn't argue with it but Clyde said, "Wait guys we should think about what we're saying first, you're making it sound like they killed Lincoln. "

"Well what if they did! " Zach said as Rusty continued on, "Think about the facts here Clyde, Lincoln's family killed him then covered it up with this boot camp bullshit! " Zach and Liam both agreed as Liam said, "They're monsters! " Zach continued, "Disgusting freaks! "

Clyde could only listen on to their horrible words, he couldn't just agree with this, Clyde knows them, heck he's in love with Lori and he knows she would never hurt Lincoln even if they didn't get along that well, Clyde had to stand up for them!

"Enough guys! " Clyde yelled, silencing his friends. "You're not actually thinking about what you're saying, are you? I know Lincoln's family heck you guys do too! Do you really think they would kill their only brother/son! I mean think about it guys, they're not monsters, they love him with all they're heart. " Clyde finished with his tears now dried up and gone.

Rusty, Zach and Liam all stayed quiet till Rusty said, "No. Your wrong Clyde, they killed Lincoln and there's more proof to show they did then your dumb argument. "

"Yeah I agree with Rusty on this one man, the Loud's were always on the crazy side, so they finally snapped and killed him. " said Zach as he crossed his arms as Rusty nodded, all that was left was Liam. Clyde had to convince him Zach and Rusty were wrong.

"C'mon Liam, you don't believe that do you? " Clyde said as he hoped his country friend wouldn't agree with the craziness that Rusty and Zach we're spewing out.

"I-I'm sorry Clyde but.. The Loud's seem guilty on this one and.. I think we should take it to the mayor, the Loud's must be punished! " Liam yelled angrily.

"There you go Liam! " Rusty said happily as Zach nodded in approval. "Wait you guys can't actually be serious? " Clyde asked as Rusty said, "If you won't agree with us Clyde then you weren't Lincoln's true friend! He would want us to get revenge for him! See you around Clyde. " Rusty said as he logged out of the video call. "Bye Clyde. " said Zach.

Clyde looked to Liam as he avoided Clyde's eyes as Liam said, "I'll..I'll see you at school, p-partner. " Liam then logged out of the video call as Clyde was the only one left, he then said to himself, "What have I done.. "

_**Meanwhile Back With Lincoln And Lisa And Clyde**_

They sat in their chairs with shock as all they could express, it was Lincoln's own friends who caused his family such pain and dismay.

Clyde then opened his eyes and took the helmet off quickly as he breathed heavily as sweat dripped off his face, he then looked to Lincoln and said, "Lincoln I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't know they were actually going to go through with it. "

Lincoln looked to him and smiled then said, "It's fine Clyde, look I need to go I'll be back later. " Lincoln then walked out the room as Lisa walked to Clyde and said, "C'mon, let's head to the kitchen, we could both use a juice box right about now. "

_**Meanwhile With Lincoln**_

* * *

Lincoln drove out to the woods and had a firm grip on the steering wheel as a vein was popping out of his forehead, he was pushing eighty miles an hour on the highway and was going even faster.

Once he reached a secluded area, he parked Vanzilla pretty badly and started to let his anger out on the various trees around him, each blow he landed made the tree shake as leaves started to fall off of it, Lincoln didn't care if his knuckles were starting to bleed or the fact that his wounds might get infected, all he cared about now was getting his anger out the best way he knew how, punching something.

He kept punching the tree as hard as he could as the bark flew off of it, he then landed one final blow as the cramp and blood loss from his hand was starting to get to him, he became very light headed but was still able to stand, he then leaned against a different tree and as he was about to yell he heard something he didn't expect, laughter.

He immediately turned around and tried to find the source, so Lincoln closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He then listened closely as the laughter grew louder from the east, he then followed it after he retrieved a weapon from Vanzilla, just in case things went south. (Bad pun, sorry )

He kept walking east until he found what looked to be a house that didn't look in mint condition, the windows were boarded up, there were signs saying to stay away yet the laughter made Lincoln want to keep walking towards it, he then found what looked to be a cellar door behind the house, as he was about to approach it he suddenly heard footsteps and backflipped behind a tree to hide himself.

As Lincoln waited for the footsteps from the mysterious person to arrive, what he saw next made him want to throw up and run away as fast as he can, he saw a man that looked like he would be a little older than his father walking towards the cellar with what looked to be a corpse in some bedsheets, he could tell the person was dead because of all the blood and lack of movement, Lincoln wanted to scream but he knew that would be dumb, so why he didn't just shoot him, this guy looks like he just killed someone, he couldn't do that either because what if it wasn't a corpse.

Lincoln would have another dead body on his hands and he doesn't want that.. Again.

The man then opened the cellar and threw the corpse down the stairs then said, "Hey Lynn! Hope you like your new friend! " He then laughed evilly as Lincoln heard someone in the cellar say, "You goddamn monster! You won't get away with thi.. " He was cut off when the man shut the cellar and locked it, Lincoln decided he had seen enough and started to back away when his foot hit a twig making the man look behind him instantly. He looked all around him and said, "Who's there? Show yourself! "

Lincoln only held his breath and hid his body the best he could behind the tree till he heard the man say, "Guess it was nothing. " He then walked off back into his house and Lincoln made a run for it, he didn't look back, his legs just kept moving and he agreed with it.

Once he finally reached Vanzilla he concealed his gun once again and started the gas then got back on the highway and said, "What the fuck did I just see! W-was that a dead body! " Lincoln yelled as he wasn't paying attention to the cars in front of him.

"I-i gotta tell the police! This is insa- Lincoln was cut off when he crashed into the car in front of him that sent Vanzilla and the other car spinning until he finally stopped when he hit a tree.

Lincoln was left unconscious and near death as blood leaked from his forehead and mouth.

_**To Be Continued..**_


	12. Canceling

Ok so I know I've taken some time off and I need to explain. I had the next chapter ready and was about to post it when I received some news that broke my heart into pieces. My grandmother had contracted Covid-19 and it hurt me so much that I took time off from writing and solely focused on school work and living life. Only recently had I felt the need to write and after looking over this story once more, and reading all the reviews left by all of you, I now know I need to work on a different story, so with that being said I am stopping work on this story and will be focusing on a different story topic with a brand new setting and if anyone feels like continuing this story more power to ya! Thank you for understanding and I'll see you all next time.

P.S.- My grandmother is fine now, she pulled through.


	13. New chapter tomorrow

Ok so I see all of you want this story to continue and don't worry you all didn't sound rude, I understood completely. Anyways, remember I said I had a chapter ready, well I'll release that tomorrow and see what you all think. Till then, Arrividerci.


	14. My son is alive!

**Last we left off was Lincoln in a terrible accident, let's see how the family reacts to this. **

**The Loud House: A Broken Family- Chapter 11: "My son is alive! "**

* * *

"Guys I swear I'm fine, it was just a little car accident, you don't have to be so protective. " Lincoln said as his family wheeled him into the loud house in a wheelchair.

"On the contrary, elder brother, you broke your right arm, had serious blood loss, head trauma, and the doctors had to take out every single piece of glass, you are not fine. " Lisa said as she continued up to her room.

"Ok fine I guess when you put it that way it makes sense. " Lincoln said as Lynn picked him up from his wheelchair and laid him on the couch, Lincoln was a little confused on why she didn't take him to his room so he said, "Uh Lynn, why am I on the couch? And where's Rebecca? "

"I sent her out with mom and Leni to pick up your medicine the doctor prescribed you, and you're on the couch because he also said you need to be watched twenty four seven in your condition. " She said with a little annoyance in her tone.

Lincoln caught notice of this and said, "Lynn I can tell somethings bothering you, wanna talk about it- "How could you be so reckless! " She yelled as she looked to the ground as her fists began to ball up.

Lincoln was lost for words until Lynn continued, "You just got home and things were going great, we're all starting to reconnect again but now you get in a car accident and almost die!? " She yelled at him as tears streamed out her eyes.

Lincoln couldn't help but feel terrible for making his sister feel this way, but mention of the car accident was only a blur to him, last thing he remembers is just speeding away until he crashed into the other car, he has no memory of why he was speeding away or what caused him to be so reckless in the first place, he wanted to investigate but with the way he is he knew that would be impossible, but he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Now we're in more debt than ever thanks to you. " She said as she sat next to him with her hands over her eyes, "Wait what, what do you mean debt Lynn- "Just shut up! I swear you never know how to listen, Lincoln! " She yelled, silencing Lincoln. "You've always been a screw up I swear it pisses me off, first you go to boot camp, next we find out you're dead _supposedly! _Then! you make the whole town hate us! I mean do you even know what we went through you jerk! What Leni went through! She was raped, Lincoln! "

That made Lincoln's eyes go wide and shut him up completely. He then said, "W-what did you just say Lynn? " He asked quietly only for Lynn to cover her mouth in shock, she knew she had revealed too much.

"Wait Lincoln, it's n-not what you think.. " Lynn said trying to fix her slip up, she was just venting when her anger at her brother got the best of her, Lori's not gonna be happy.

"Y-you must've heard wrong, you do have head trauma, you should get some rest. " Lynn said happily, handing Lincoln a blanket only for him to smack it away and stand up but the pain was unbearable so he leaned against the wall and said, "I know what I heard Lynn! Leni was.. She was.. I think I'm gonna be sick.. " He said, covering his mouth.

"I've said too much, Lori's gonna be pissed. " Lynn said, looking away only for Lincoln to hear this as well and say, "Lori knows about this too!? Who else knows that I should know about? What are you hiding from me Lynn? " Lincoln yelled with hurt in his eyes that his family would hide this from him.

"E..everyone, the whole family knows.. Not Lily though, we promised to never tell her. " Lynn said like that would make the situation better, Lincoln was about to yell at Lynn when the door opened and Rita, Leni, Rebecca and a certain someone else walked in through the doorway.

This mysterious person caught Lincoln's attention as his eyes went wide, he was suddenly having flashbacks to moments before Lincoln stepped into Vanzilla.

He remembers the man's face, he remembers hearing someone yell out, but he can't remember what the man was holding, it looked red but that's all, everything else is a blur to Lincoln.

Rita looked at the scene in front of her and said, "Lincoln! What are you doing standing up! You need to lay down. "

Lincoln clutched his head as he looked to the man and said, "I saw you! I-i saw you.. " Lincoln then fainted and fell down on the ground as Rebecca and his mother rushed to his side and placed him on the bed as the man only looked on confused and said, "I'm sorry if this is a bad time Rita, I can always come back later. "

"No Jack it's ok, we're just a little preoccupied at the moment but we can always continue talking in the kitchen. " She said as she pointed to it as Jack nodded and Rita looked to Lynn and said, "What the hell was that about? Why was Lincoln standing up and.. Sweetie what's wrong? You look like you've been crying? "

Lynn couldn't speak but only looked to Leni and said, "I'm sorry Leni but.. I let it slip.. " Rita and Leni's eyes went wide as Rebeca was a little confused only for Leni to drop her stuff and run out the house, without looking back.

Rebecca called out to her but Leni didn't answer so Rebecca said, "I'm going after her, you watch Lincoln. " She then fully sprinted out the house and was right on Leni's tail.

Lynn began to cry and repeatedly call herself an idiot over and over as her mother soothed her as Jack watched on whilst sipping some tea he made himself, the brunette to him meant nothing but Rita's silky blond hair made him sick to his stomach, he just had to keep this charade up long enough to trick Rita into coming back to his place then he do the same to the rest of the loud girls, and he will soon be finished with his reign of terror, but a thought came across him, what about the boy? He clearly has some value living in this monstrosity of what they call a home, how could anyone live here it looks like a mess. His plan was to kill the blonds of the loud abode then leave the brunettes and the snow hair boy to themselves, he could see it now, him laughing at them while trying to find their family only for them to be dead right under their noses, the very thing made him want to laugh out loud, only it would be inappropriate at this time of manner, so he acted like the saint he was to reel his prey into his arms.

Rita instructed Lynn to go to the bathroom and wash her face then to her room as she walked back over to Jack and said, "Sorry about that, little family business I had to take care of, but why don't you tell me more about yourself Jack? "

He nodded as he placed his tea down and said, "Well I'm a carpenter and I've always had a thing for tools if you know what I mean. " He said calmly.

"Oh so you mean you've always been good with them? " She said to add on to what he was saying.

He remembered him smashing his victims heads in and said, "Yes, you could say that. "

"Well that's pretty impressive Jack, a carpenter seems like a nice line of work, too bad my ex husband never did that. " She said as she crossed her arms.

"Where is he by the way Rita if you don't mind me asking? " He asked as his devilish grin grew on the back of his head.

"To be honest I don't really know, he sorta just disappeared after we- I mean after our divorce, I haven't seen him since, I'm honestly a little worried, I'm scared he could be.. Dead. " She said a little worried as Jack almost spat out his tea only for him to choke on it slightly as Rita asked if he was ok, he gave a thumbs up and laughed nervously and said, "Now I wouldn't go that far I'm sure he's not dead Rita. " He said as he said in his head, "Not dead yet that is, I'm surprised he's still alive after what I've put him through. "

Jack then asked Rita a couple more questions as they continued to talk.

_**Meanwhile With Rebecca**_

* * *

Rebecca was surprised at Leni's speed, I mean sure she was skinny but she really knew how to run but Rebecca wasn't about to lose track of her just like that. Rebecca saw a shortcut and took it, she saw Leni was about to run across the road and a car was coming so she jumped a couple feet and pushed Leni out of the way at the last second saving her life by just inches.

They landed pretty hard on the ground with some scraps here and there but other than that they were fine, Rebecca held down Leni as she tried to get out her grip but Rebecca yelled, "Leni what the hell were you thinking! You could've almost died just there! "

"Then let me die! I'd rather forget my past then be reminded I'm impure now! " Leni yelled as tears started to form out the corners of her eyes.

"Leni what are you talking about? " Rebecca asked, confused till Leni started to cry harder, "It was five years ago.. Lori told me not to stay out late by myself but I didn't listen and.. He overpowered me and.. " Rebecca felt terrible for Leni and let her grip go as Leni started to cry harder until Rebecca pulled her up and hugged her, Leni was a little confused but accepted the hug when Rebecca said, "The same thing almost happened to me too. " They let go of each other and walked to a park bench.

Leni said, "But you know how to protect yourself? " That was before me and Lincoln had learned nothing yet, he pulled me away and held his hand over my mouth and he ripped my clothes, he almost did it when Lincoln saved me. "

"H-he did? " Leni said, surprised a little, Rebecca nodded and said, "He did, he punched him so many times he almost killed him but I owed Lincoln my life after that day, that's why we're together now. "

"Aw, that's like, so beautiful Rebecca. " Leni said when Rebecca said, "That's why he's going to protect you too. " Leni was a little lost for words and looked away and said, "But he's hurt right now how can he protect me? " She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to Rebecca and said, "That's the thing about Lincoln, when he finds something to protect he won't stop, he'll make sure to protect it till he dies. "

Leni looked to Rebecca and smiled as a tear left her eye, "Thank you Rebecca, I needed this. "

Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes and said, "Anytime Leni, just let me know if you wanna ta- " She was cut off by Leni when she felt a pair of lips on hers, she opened her eyes and saw Leni kissing her as she held her face in her hands.

Rebecca immediately pulled Leni away and said a little disoriented, "Um, Leni that's sweet and all but I'm in love with Lincoln. "

"I know! I'm sorry I just got a little carried away, Lori always told me if someone comforts me in a time of need I should give them a little kiss. "

"That didn't feel like a little kiss Leni. " Rebecca said as she looked at Leni who just looked away embarrassed, Rebecca smiled and said, "You and Lori are really close huh? "

Leni nodded with a smile and said, "Yup, ever since we were born together we were inseparable, I mean we fight sometimes yeah but I know she loves me and she knows I love her. "

Rebecca smiled at Leni being happy, she then stood up and said, "C'mon we should get back before they start to worry about us. "

Leni nodded and stood up, she was about to start walking with Rebecca when she heard a noise come from the woods, it sounded like an animal but she could hear the pain in their voice, she looked to Rebecca and said, "You heard that too r-right? "

Rebecca nodded and said, "We should investigate it. " Leni yelped and said, "W-what! Why! Every time in scary movies, when people say that they always.. Well they don't make it back.. "

"Don't worry Leni, with me we'll definitely make it back. " Rebecca said with a thumbs up and a sly smirk on her face, Leni was still a little scared but nodded as her and Rebecca walked into the forest.

_**Meanwhile with Lincoln**_

* * *

"Elder brother, I really don't see the point in this you must be resting right now. " Lisa said as Lincoln sat down on a chair with the memory watcher 3000 on his head he then said, "I don't care Lisa! That guy down there talking to mom is bad news. I can feel it. "

"You do know with your head trauma you won't see much. " She said, a little annoyed. "Well then I'll make it work, you gotta trust me on this one little sis. " Lincoln said as he looked to Lisa who only sighed and turned the machine on, Lincoln then started to think back to when he got into the crash.

_**Meanwhile In The Woods**_

* * *

"HEEEEELP! " Lynn sr called out! He was beginning to lose consciousness at this point, he hadn't eaten in days, the dead body smelled terrible and all he wanted was to be with Rita once more, suddenly, something caught his eye, a machete.

It was close to him so he used his feet to pull it to him and he grabbed it with his hands and began to cut the chains but to no avail, he then let go of the machete and cried, he cried his last few tears, as he said, "Rita..Rita..rita, I'm sorry.. " He then lost consciousness and saw a bright light,

"Wha..what is this light.. " Lynn Sr said with a slur, he then felt a hand on his cheek and heard a voice say, "Don't worry, it's not your time yet, the devil will be slain soon you must have faith in your son. "

"My son? " Lynn said a little confused until he woke up with his eyes wide and said, "My son.. My son is alive! "

Lynn sr looked to the chains and began to pull harder than usual, he was using all the strength he had left, he began to pull and suddenly the chains broke but his hands were numb, he didn't care though, he needed to escape and go find his son!

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**P.S. - There's 5 chapters left.**_


End file.
